HARRY POTTER UND DIE KRAFT VON HARPHYN
by Matorif
Summary: Harrys 6. Schuljahr, INFO AN ALLE wegen der lange VERSPÄTUNG des Hochladens!
1. PROLOG

**HALLO AN:**  
  
**Jacklass**, **HJ-HJ**, **Fidi** und alle die das hier lesen werden!  
  
Nun, das Ganze ist so. Ich bin zurzeit ohne Internetzugang außer einmal die Woche aber keine Sorgen. Ich werde regelmäßig posten.  
  
Zurzeit arbeite ich an meine Kapitelskizzen und ich komme nicht drum hinweg das es doppelt so lang sein wird als das Szenario Razzarozz mit lustige und spannende Momente.  
  
Ich werde hier aber den Prolog kurz niederschreiben damit ihr schon eine wage Vermutung habt wie sich das Ganze entwickeln wird :-)

* * *

**PROLOG:**  
  
_Dies scheinen die ruhigsten Sommerferien zu sein die Harry je erlebt hat. Die Dursleys vereisen nach Mallorca. Vernon hat es offenbar mit der Angst zu tun bekommen auf Grund Moodys warnende Worte.  
  
Nun, für Harry kommt das Ganze sehr gelegen doch er kommt nicht dazu sie zu genießen. Warum, wissen wir ja alle. Noch dazu erhält er vom Ministerium eine Einladung zu einer Konferenz wo er eine vollständige Aussage zu Voldemorts Rückkehr abgeben muss. Dabei sind auch die Weasleys wie alle die uns zu Herzen gewachsen sind. In der Tat ahnt Harry nicht das eine enorme Gefahr auf ihn wartet.(Im Konferenzraum)  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung, verläuft der Beginn seines 6. Schuljahres ausgesprochen friedlich der sich jedoch zu einem Desaster weiter zu entwickeln droht.  
  
Er wird von einem seltsamen Traum geplagt wo eine grüne Flamme eine seltsame Rolle zu spielen scheint. Außerdem sehen sich Ron und Luna dazu gezwungen ihre angstvolle, persönliche Vorahnungen zu lüften.  
  
Die Beziehung zwischen Snape und Harry spannt sich außergewöhnlich an und zwei neue Lehrer, unterrichten fortan in Hogwarts. Illusion und Bewegungsmagie.  
  
Die Schulen Beauxbatton und Durmstrag senden viele Schüler nach Hogwarts. Offenbar führt Dumbledore etwas in Schilde wo er Harry persönlich einweiht.  
  
Währenddessen geschehen viele merkwürdige Sachen. Offenbar beginnt der dunkle Lord aktiv zu werden. Der Diebstahl zweier mächtigen Artefakten so wie das Buch der verbotene Formel sind erst der Beginn seines Planes, wie wir es zu genüge kennen.  
  
Und noch dazu, um welche Kraft handelt es sich die Harry in sich trägt?  
  
Und zu letzt, welche so wichtige Rolle, für Voldemorts Plan spielt Hermine als sie..... nun das werde ich jetzt sicher nicht preisgeben.___

* * *

SO, das wars erst mal...  
  
Die Story ist, nun ja... schon /R/ aber so ernst müsst ihr es sicher nicht nehmen!! : - )  
  
Ob es eine Harry/Hermine Story ist, wird hier sicher nicht festgelegt. Wir haben auch noch Cho und da kommen noch Fleur die zwar mit Bill schon zusammen ist usw. Lasst euch überraschen.  
  
Wartet nur noch einpaar Tage. Mit etwas Glück habe ich einen Kapitel bereit  
  
Und ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen das ich mich auf viele Rückmeldung freue  
  
Bis Bald  
  
**MATORIF**


	2. KAPITEL I Schreck statt Überraschung

_Ich bedanke mich hier herzlich an **Fränzi** die so freundlich war mir als BETA-LESERIN, beizustehen._ Und natürlich tu ich das weiterhin : - )

merci beacoup

****

**Harry Potter und der Zeit-Frevler**

Kapitel I „Schreck statt Überraschung"  
  
Harry hatte die Hälfte seiner Sommerferien hinter sich und zu seinem Belangen, ohne die schreckliche und monströse Dursleys. Ja, die Dursleys  
waren nach Mallorca geflohen weil sie sich Moodys liebe Worte zu Herzen genommen hatten. Überrascht war Harry, dass sie ihn allein im Haus gelassen hatten. Das Ganze kam ihm wie ein Traum vor. Ferien ohne Dursleys. Also, das war ein Ding und er hatte sich auch gewünscht endlich allein sein zu können. Die letzten Ereignisse seines 5. Schuljahres lasteten noch schwer  
auf seinen Schultern und er brauchte Zeit um sich ernsthaft darüber Gedanken zu machen. Würde sein nächstes Jahr auch so turbulent enden? Noch  
mehr Opfer? Er war sich nicht sicher. Immerhin hatte er nie ein ruhiges Jahr genießen können. Nein, jedes Mal endeten sie in einem Desaster oder  
sagen wir, nahezu.  
  
Mit Sirius Tod hatte sich seine Lage verschlimmert. Er wusste das er sich verändert hatte. Einpaar Tage nach seiner Ankunft bei den Dursleys, hatte  
er einige Bücher von der Winkelgasse bestellt, die großteils um VGDDK handelten. Jetzt da er allein war, lernte er sie durch und wünschte sich,  
sie auch noch praktisch ausüben zu können, denn manche dieser neuen Zauberformeln, fand er äußerst interessant und nützlich. Die brennende Gier  
stärker zu werden war in ihm erflammt, jetzt, da er wusste, was ihm bevorstand. Der Gedanke, dass seine Freunde in Gefahr geraten würden, war  
ihm oft in den Sinn gekommen. Immerhin wusste Lucius Malfoy, wer seine engsten Freunde waren und Voldemort würde es garantiert von ihm erfahren  
haben. Ob Lucius noch im Knast saß wusste er nicht mehr so genau. Bei  
Voldemort konnte man nicht sicher sein was er als nächstes plante,  
geschweige denn wann er zuschlagen würde. Deshalb musste er vorbereitet  
sein.  
  
Harry klappte das Buch „Taktische Vorkenntnisse" zu und lief einwenig im Zimmer umher. Einige Aufgaben in diesem Buch brachten ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Er schaltete also deshalb das Licht aus. In letzter Zeit mochte er es im Dunkeln zu sein. Zumindest dachte er, so in der Lage zu sein, sich besser zu konzentrieren. Mondlicht drang vom Fenster in sein Zimmer. Von weit her  
hörte Harry Räder quietschen. Autos um diese Zeit?, war Harrys kurze Überlegung als er zur Uhr schaute die über seine Tür hing. Es war viertel  
vor zwölf. Mitternacht stand kurz bevor.  
  
Hedwig war nicht da. Er hatte ihn mit einer Botschaft zu Hagrid losgeschickt. Von Ron und Hermine, ja sogar von Cho, Neville und zu allem Überfluss Luna Lovegood hatte er Briefe erhalten, die er dennoch nur sehr oberflächlich beantwortet hatte. Sie schrieben immer wieder wie es im ginge usw. Hatten sie vergessen was er in den letzten Jahren alles erlebt hatte  
oder konnten sie seine Briefe nicht lesen?  
  
Sein Magen knurrte und so beschloss Harry in die Küche zu gehen um sich etwas zum naschen zu holen. In schwarzen Trainer gekleidet, stieg er die Treppen runter. Im Haus war es dunkel. Harry konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber in letzter Zeit störte es ihn, Licht zu haben. Jetzt da er seit über  
einem Monat keinen Kontakt zu irgend jemanden gehabt hatte, fiel es im  
leichter im dunkel zu sein um sich Gedanken zu machen. Nachzudenken.  
  
Als er die Küche betrat, war es dort weniger dunkel. Viel Mondlicht drang  
von der Stube, die mit der Küche eine Einheit bildete. Durch mehrere  
Spalten in den Gardinen, drang Licht und hinterlies am Boden viele Lichtflecken. Jäh wollte Harry den Kühlschrank öffnen, hörte er Geräusche um das Haus. Schritte, Atemgeräusche und ein „Shh!". Anschließend erkannte er wie sich die Türklinke nach unten schob, die Tür aber nicht aufging, da sie verschlossen war. Es mussten Todesser sein, dachte Harry und war sich  
100% Sicher. Wer sonst würde unbewusst eine Muggeltür um diese Zeit für  
offen halten? Doch sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen war sinnlos.  
Harry duckte sich und verharrte kurz regungslos. Er sah wie einige  
Gestallten sich um das Haus bewegten und erkannte ihre Silhouetten als  
diese an den Fenstern entlang liefen.  
  
Nie hatte sich Harry mehr gewünscht, als die Einladung der Weasleys vor  
zwei Wochen nachgekommen zu sein. Erneut wurde die Türklinke  
heruntergedrückt. Diesmal etwas fester und Harry beschloss, sich vorzubereiten. Er schlüpfte in den Schrank unter der Treppe. Seine einzige Möglichkeit, heil da raus zu kommen war, das Haus schleunigst zu verlassen.  
Waren die Todesser erst mal im Haus, würde er vielleicht unbemerkt nach  
draußen flüchten können.  
  
Kaum war er im Schrank, der ihm viel kleiner als vor fünf Jahren vorkam,  
schloss er die Tür nur so, dass er einen kleinen Spalt hatte. Er fragte sich, wie man ihn gefunden hatte. War Dumbledore nicht der Geheimniswahrer  
seines Hauses? Wie hatte man ihn gefunden? Wie war es möglich?  
  
KLICK  
  
Die Tür ging mittels Alohomora-Zauber auf. Zwei große Gestallten in langen Mänteln betraten das Haus und liefen Richtung Küche. Anhand des Tempos, das  
sie hinlegten, war es Harry klar das sie schlichen. Es war zu dunkel im Gang um ihre Gesichter zu erkennen und die Trassenlaternen draußen hatten  
sie garantiert gelöscht.  
  
Harry atmete langsam und tief ein als drei weitere, diesmal etwas kleiner  
Gestalten, eintraten und die Treppe empor stiegen. Zuletzt, bevor sich  
seine Tür plötzlich schloss, sah er eine weitere Gestalt eintreten. Er zuckte zusammen als die Tür laut zuklinkte und daraufhin ein „Shh"zu hören  
war.  
  
„Schon gut... er hat es sicher nicht gehört.... schnell... wir müssen uns  
schnell vorbereiten.... die Zeit drängt..... ausschwärmen und los..." antwortete eine sehr heißere Stimme. Harrys Inneres verkrampfte sich. Er  
hielt seinen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand bereit und wartete auf den  
besten Moment, die Tür zu öffnen und nach draußen zu stürmen.  
  
Als im Gang Still wurde, hörte er Geräusche von der Küche aus. Offenbar stellten sie irgendwelche beladenen Säcke auf dem Küchentisch ab. Sollte er  
jetzt hinausstürmen? Ja, besser jetzt als nie.  
  
Mit viel Geschick, öffnete Harry die Tür stumm und eilte mit sehr schnellen Schritten zur Tür, die letzten nahezu rennend. Und da passierte genau das,  
womit er am wenigsten gerechnet hatte.  
  
Plötzlich stellte sich ihm eine schlanke Gestalt in den Weg und er kollidierte mit voller Wucht. Es passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Von oben hörte er eine verängstigte Stimme sagen: „Er ist nicht da...."Von der  
Küche aus kamen die zwei Gestalten herbeigeeilt als sie das laute,  
weibliche Stöhnen das von der Person ausging, die Harry gerammt hatte,  
hörten.  
  
Harry und die etwas schlankere Gestalt knallten hart auf dem bepflasterten Steinboden des Gartens, Harry über die in Panik wild zappelnde Gestallt und  
da erkannte Harry das es keine Todesser waren, sondern die Weasleys und  
unter ihm Hermine.  
  
„Her..... Hermine?"brachte Harry sichtlich überrascht heraus als er sich mit beiden Händen über Hermine stützte. Hermine rieb sich unterdessen mit beiden Händen ihren Hinterkopf , mit dem sie gegen den Boden geknallt war. Ihre Augen tränten leicht, doch sie brachte ein mildes Lächeln zustande,  
als sie Harry in die Augen sah und murmelte; „Hi Harry".  
  
„Seht euch das Mal an..."sagte die heißer Stimme die von George ausging.  
Offenbar war er erkältet. „.... Harry muss Hermine über alles vermisst  
haben. Seht euch das an...."  
  
Harry erhob sich verlegen und reichte Hermine die Hand. „Ich... ich dachte  
ihr wärt Todesser, aber.... was tut ihr eigentlich hier?" fragte er mit  
höchst estaunter Stimme und half Hermine mit einem Ruck auf die Beine.  
  
„Tut mir Leid... alles klar?"fragte er Hermine.  
  
„Ja, Danke!"antwortete sie, etwas rosa im Gesicht.  
  
„Harry!"sagte Ron etwas laut als er die Treppen, gefolgt von Neville und  
zu Harrys größte Überraschung, Luna Lovegood, herabgestürmt kam.  
  
„Ihr auch? Was ist eigentlich los?"frage Harry jetzt völlig perplex und sah zu Hermine von der er sicher war, sie würde eine klare Antwort geben.  
  
„Nun... wir...." sie sah in die Runde, „... hatten vor dir eine  
Überraschung zu machen...." „... die allerdings zu einem Höllenschreck wurde."setzte Harry fort. Seine Stimme klang nicht verärgert aber ernst. „Ich hätte ohne zu zögern einen Schockzauber mit aller Kraft auf einer von  
euch hetzten können."Dann seufzte er und sein Gesicht entspannte sich.  
„Schön euch zu sehen....."  
  
George und Fred grinsten. „Jetzt aber ab ins Haus. Es muss gefeiert werden." „Feiern?"fragte Harry verdutzt. Was gab es bitte schön um diese  
Zeit zu feiern? War Voldemort etwa vernichtet worden? Harry grinste  
innerlich. „Natürlich Harry. Hast du etwa vergessen was morgen, also in  
wenigen Augenblicken, für ein Tag sein wird?" fuhr Fred fort. „Nun...  
morgen?.. Also.... oh..." Harry hob die Augenbrauen hoch, als habe er gerade herausgefunden was eigentlich los war. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ihr deshalb kommen würdet."brachte er kleinlaut und verlegen hervor. Ron, der an der Tür wartete, verdrehte die Augen. Neville und Luna glucksten. Die Zwillinge schüttelten enttäusch die Köpfe und Ginny sah sich flüchtig im Garten um. Hermine suchte Blickkontakt mit Harry und als sie es bekam  
strahlte sie ihn an und sagte; „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry."  
  
„Was? Schon?"fragte die Zwillinge im Chor und nahmen ihre Taschenuhren zur  
Hand. In der Tat war Mitternacht vorbei.  
  
Sie betraten das Haus und machten sich daran, den Tisch zu decken und alles vorzubereiten. Während Harry, Hermine und Ginny sich damit beschäftigten, etwas zu kochen, sahen sich Neville und Luna im Haus um. Für sie war es das  
erste mal, dass sie sich in einem Muggelhaus befanden. Fred und George machten sich daran, die Geschenke für Harry auf das Sofa zu legen und ein paar Bonbons für Dudley im Haus zu verstecken. Offenbar hatten sie vor, ihn  
wieder mit dem üblen Streich mit der Zunge zu foppen. Jetzt da Licht im  
Haus herrschte, erkannte Harry, wie sie überhaupt gekleidet waren. Die Weasleys hatten wie immer ihre Pullover die sie von ihrer Mutter bekommen  
hatten. Hermine hatte unter ihrem Umhang eine blaue Bluse und schwarze  
Jeans. Neville und Luna hatten seltsamerweise ihre Schulumhänge an. Das  
würde eine seltsame Nacht werden, dachte sich Harry.  
  
Hermine, Harry und Ginny kamen recht gut voran mit dem Essen. Die Zwillinge hatten eine Menge Butterbier mitgebracht und machten sich daran die erste  
Flasche in der Stube zu leeren. Luna und Neville unterhielten sich über  
Harrys Haus, das sie sorgfältig begutachteten. Es war ihr erstes Mal in einem Muggelhaus und viele Geräte die dort standen, kannten sie gar nicht. Ron deckte den Tisch leider auf falscher Art und Weise, so das Hermine ihn  
eines Besseren belehren musste. Es herrschte eine sehr angenehme und lockere Stimmung im Haus, wie Harry sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Es gab viel zu plaudern und zu lachen. Fred und George erzählten, während sie tranken, über ihre gelungene Ablenkung letztes Jahr, wo sie einen Korridor in einen  
Sumpf verwandelt hatten. Es war klar, das die Zwillinge die größten  
Unruhestifter in Hogwarts waren und genossen dennoch einen hohen Ruf.  
  
Harry hatte vorgeschlagen einen Eintopf vorzubereiten und während er auf  
Muggelart mit Hermine das ganze kochte, sah Ginny begierig zu.  
Normalerweise kochten sie mit Magie und ihre Mutter war ganz gut darin,  
aber auf Muggelart? Nach dem Essen zwang man Harry, seine Geschenke zu öffnen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er eine Geburtstagsfeier in diesem Haus erleben konnte. Von den Zwillingen erhielt er eine Schachtel Scherzartikel  
von, ihrer Meinung nach, höchster Qualität. Einpaar Toffee-Bohnen lagen  
drin und eine Tüte mit vielen verschiedenen Süßigkeiten, die wie Bertie Botts Bohnen in alle Geschmacksrichtung aussahen. Ginny schenkte ihm eine  
neue Zauberstabscheide mit neuem Gurt. Von Ron erhielt er ein Buch über Quidditch und Neville und Luna schenkten ihm eine Flotte Feder worüber sich Harry im Stillen ganz besonders freute. So würde er schneller mit seiner  
Arbeit vorankommen. Zuletzt schenkte ihm Hermine einen  
Geschwindigkeitsmesser für seinem Feuerblitz, den man vorn am Stil einklemmen konnte. Harry bedankte sich so gut er konnte und schwor sich, ihnen mit der gleichen Freundlichkeit entgegenzukommen wenn sie Geburtstag  
hätten.  
  
„Dabei fällt mir ein...." sagte Harry, „.... wie habt ihr mich den  
gefunden? Und wusstet ihr, dass ich allein war?" „Natürlich wussten wir  
das, Harry. Du hast es uns in einer deiner schlichten Briefe erwähnt."  
sagte Hermine kurz.  
  
„Richtig, hab ich vergessen, und wie habt ihr mich...."  
  
„Weißt du Harry, bevor Dumbledore den Fidelius-Zauber benutzt hat, waren wir schon einmal hier, vergessen? Kurz vor der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft.  
Deshalb erinnern wir uns."sagte Fred und übergab George das Wort. „Und  
sind mit dem Fahrende Ritter hierher geeilt. Immerhin hat Ron unseren treuen Fort Angila dazu angestiftet, im verbotenen Wald auf Jagd zu gehen."  
„Das war nicht meine Schuld!"protestierte Ron.  
  
„Wie auch immer, kleines Brüderchen...." höhnte Fred, „Nenn mich nicht  
Brüderchen!"„...... schon Gut..... jedenfalls beschlossen wir kurz bei Neville und Luna vorbei zu fahren. Sie wussten Tage davor das wir dir die  
Party vorbereiten wollten, und konnten sich erfolgreich aus dem Haus  
schleichen."  
  
Die Zeit verging. Neville und Ron waren in ein Gespräch versunken, das um  
die schreckliche, schleimige Umbridge handelte, wo sich Fred und George  
schnell anschlossen. Ginny und Luna unterhielten sich über Einhörner während Hermine seltsamerweise nur mitlauschte und abwechselnd Ginny und Luna ansah. Harry saß nur da und beobachtete das ganze. Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie Hermine nach ihm rief, bis sie ihm einen leichten Schubs verpasste. Harry sah zu ihr nach rechts und lächelte sie an. „Ja?... Ich war gerade woanders." „Das habe ich schon  
bemerkt, Harry. Was ist?" „Gar nichts." antwortete Harry und tat so  
gelassen wie möglich, wobei er sich aber am Butterbier verschluckte und  
hustete.  
  
„Komm schon Harry. Du sitzt da und wirkst so nachdenklich. Fast so, als  
fürchtest du dich über die Stimmung die im Moment herrscht. Hätten wir  
lieber nicht kommen sollen?" „Nein, das ist es nicht und ich mache mir keine Sorgen wegen der Stimmung. Wohl eher um euch." sagte Harry schlicht  
und einfach und deutete auf seine Freunde. Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Warum?"  
  
„Warum?"wiederholte Harry jetzt seltsam überrascht und sah anschließend  
Hermine etwas verärgert ins Gesicht, so das sie ihre Mine leicht schuldbewusst verzog. Harry hätte ihr gerne etwas entgegen geblafft, doch er schaffte es, sich zu beherrschen und erhob sich stattdessen. Hermine sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich gehe etwas Luft schnappen.„ sagte Harry und verlies die  
feiernden Freunde, gefolgt von Hermine.  
  
Draußen im Garten lief Harry etwas umher. Es war eine kühle Nacht und  
leicht nebelig. Es war still. Nur das Mondlicht verschaffte Harry eine klare Sicht für seine Umgebung. Hermine stand da und wartete, wartete bis  
Harry etwas sagen würde, denn sie wusste nicht recht wo sie anfangen  
sollte. Harry wirkte nicht mehr so heiter wie vor wenigen Augenblicken. Sein Gesicht war ernst. Ernster als je zuvor und stark in seinen Gedanken  
versunken.  
  
„Mich würde interessieren wie du die Lage im Moment einschätzt, Hermine."  
sagte er dann und Hermine sah ihn etwas verdutzt an. Mit einer solchen  
Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet. In der Tat konnte sie sie nicht sofort beantworten, was eindeutig zeigte dass sie sich darüber gar keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. „Ich weiß nicht so recht was ich sagen soll, Harry. Wieso fragst du?" „Eben.... wüsstest du es, hättest du bestimmt eine andere Sicht  
zu dem was passieren könnte. Mensch, Hermine. Er ist zurück und ihr tut  
alle so als wäre es gar nichts. Wer weiß, wer als nächstes stir...."  
„Harry, was soll das?" „Was soll was?" „Du redest so, als wären wir  
unfähig, etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen." „Ja, ihr schon!"  
  
„So?...." antwortete Hermine jetzt etwas erzürnter. „Und warum bitte schön? Hast du vergessen, was wir schon alles hinter uns gebracht haben?" „Das ist kein vergleich zu dem, was noch kommen wird." „Fürchtest du, uns könnte was passieren, Harry?" fragte Hermine. „Würdest du nicht auch so empfinden?" fragte Harry jetzt mit ruhiger Stimme und sah weg. Hermine seufzte. „Harry, es ist doch jetzt alles gut. Das Ministerium handelt jetzt. Man glaubt uns. Du brauchst dich gar nicht mehr zu fürchten. Voldemort wird dir gar nichts mehr antun können."sagte sie und hätte damit gehofft, Harry etwas beruhigt  
zu haben, doch offenbar hatte es nichts genützt.  
  
„Fürchten?"sagte Harry etwas heiter und schnaubte. „Hermine..." fuhr er  
mit bemitleidete Stimme fort. „Es gib da leider ein paar Dinge, die du nicht kennst. Es gibt so manches, dass ich euch verschwiegen habe in den  
letzten Jahren. Dinge, die ich herausgefunden habe und von Dumbledore  
erfahren habe. Die Lage ist nicht so simpel, wie du denkst, Hermine."  
  
„Wovon redest du, Harry?" fragte Hermine jetzt noch beunruhigter. „Was hast  
du uns nicht...."„Ich weiß jetzt weshalb Voldemort mich töten wollte."  
unterbrach Harry Hermine sehr schnell. Es führte dazu, dass sie sich verschluckte und ihn fassungslos anstarrte. Ein langes Schweigen trat ein.  
  
Warum der dunkle Lord Harry töten wollte! Das war die aller größte Frage,  
die sich Harry, Ron und Hermine immer wieder gestellt hatten. Diese berühmte große Frage, die sich die halbe Zauberwelt oft stellte. Es war zu  
einem Mysterium geworden.  
  
Hermine verspürte eine gewisse Angst vor der Antwort dieser Frage. Sie sah Harry an, der wieder in seinen Gedanken versunken war. Dachte er nach, ob er es ihr verraten sollte? Er musste es. Immerhin waren sie.... Freunde.  
Harry aber fuhr woanders fort.  
  
„Als ich im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war, nach meinem Kampf mit Quirrell im ersten Schuljahr, du erinnerst dich bestimmt daran, stellte ich Dumbledore  
die Frage, weshalb Voldemort mich töten wollte. Nun, Dumbledore beantwortete sie mir nicht. Er sagte, ich sei zu Jung um es zu erfahren.  
Später würde ich es erfahren, was sich als Fehler, seiner Meinung nach,  
erwies."  
  
„Ein Fehler?"fragte Hermine, die nicht verstehen konnte, welche Logik sich  
dahinter verbarg. Harry nickte und fuhr erneut fort.  
  
„Die Zeit verging und ich oder besser, wir, kamen immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten, die mit Voldemort zu tun hatten. Stell dir vor, Professor  
Trelawney hat in der Tat ein paar mal richtig geraten. Sie prophezeite,  
dass Wurmschwanz zu Voldemort finden würde und an diesem Abend ist Wurmschwans wirklich aufgetaucht und geflohen. Jedenfalls erfuhr ich vor  
den Sommerferien Voldemorts Absichten mich zu töten. Ich wünschte, Dumbledore hätte es mir damals schon gesagt, dann wäre Sirius bestimmt noch am Leben, denkt Dumbledore, aber das allein ist nicht der Grund weshalb er gestorben ist. Ich trage ebensoviel Schuld wie Dumbledore oder sonst irgend  
jemand."  
  
„Schuld?"  
  
„Ja, hätte ich Okklumentik sorgfältig gelernt, wäre ich Voldemort nicht in die Falle getappt und hätte euch in Gefahr gebracht. Ich ziehe Gefahr mit  
mir, Hermine, solange Voldemort lebt."  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr."sagte sie, doch Harry hob die Hand und brachte sie  
zum Schweigen. „Die Prophezeiung ist ebenfalls daran Schuld. Am  
liebsten....." Hermine riss die Augen weit auf und unterbrach ihn.  
„Prophezeiung? Diese im Ministerium? Harry! Warum? Weshalb wollte er  
dich...."  
  
„Harry, Hermine. Jetzt kommt doch rein. Wir spielen eine Runde ´Snape explodiert in Teams."sagte die heitere Stimme Rons. „Alles klar..... wir  
reden später weiter. Ich will dir jetzt nur klar machen, dass Voldemort bestimmt nicht vom Ministerium aus besiegt werden wird." sagte Harry und  
sah zu Hermine. „Wollen wir?"fragte er und lief ins Haus, gefolgt von  
einer sehr verwirrten Hermine.  
  
„Wieder in die Schule?" fragte Harry Fred und George. Beide nickten enttäuscht. „Ja, Mutter hat uns nicht verziehen, dass wir von der Schule abgehauen sind. Dabei haben wir ihr erklärt, weshalb wir es getan hatten. Sie hat unsere noble Absicht nicht anerkannt. Hat mit Dumbledore gesprochen  
und er war einverstanden das wir das Jahr wiederholen. Meinte,...." und Fred grinste, „.... Hogwarts könnte uns jetzt mehr brauchen als sonst." „Da könnte er gar nicht so Unrecht haben."sagte und freute sich darauf, dass  
Fred und George ein weiteres Jahr auf Hogwarts verbringen würden. „Wir  
werden die ältesten Schüler Hogwarts sein!" johlte Fred und trank Butterbier. „Die Ablenkung war aber schon toll!"sagte Neville. „Natürlich war sie das! Wie lange blieb es dort?" „Über einen Monat."grinste Ginny. „Umbridge hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um es loszuwerden und keiner der anderen Lehrpersonen schien den Wunsch nachzugehen, ihr zu helfen."erklärte  
Luna. Die Zwillinge waren, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, stolz darauf.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich weiter, wobei Hermine sehr wenig sagte und meistens nur nickte. Harry hatte dies bemerkt, doch er unternahm nichts dagegen. Er hatte ihr zu viel erzählt. Egal, später würde er sie besser aufklären, und nickte zu ihr. Und in der Tat erheiterte sich ein klein wenig ihr Gesicht. Dann aber ermüdeten alle und suchten sich einen Platz zum schlafen. Ohne  
vorher zu fragen, verschwanden Fred und George im Zimmer von Vernon und Petunia. Die Damen nahmen Dudleys Zimmer während Ron, und Neville sich in  
Harrys Zimmer zurückzogen. Harry war es egal, sollten sie ein Chaos anrichten. Alle riefen sich einpaar mal ´gute Nacht zu und schlossen die  
Türen, eine Sauordnung hinter sich lassend.  
  
In Harrys Zimmer hatten sie einpaar Decken auf dem Fußboden ausgebreitet  
und sich dort hingelegt. Sie waren zwar Müde aber beschlossen noch eine  
Weile zu quatschen.  
  
„Du, Harry?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Hättest du nicht Lust, morgen mit uns in den Fuchsbau zurück zu gehen?" fragte Ron. „Klar, würde ich!" antwortete Harry. Diese Feier hatte in um einiges aufgemuntert. Außerdem wollte er Mr. und Mrs. Weasley wiedersehen.  
Dabei fiel ihm Percy ein. „Was ist eigentlich mit Percy?"  
  
„Nun, er.... ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Schämt sich, meiner Meinung  
nach. Geschieht ihm Recht. Nach all dem, was er getan hat. Sein Gesicht möchte ich sehen!"sagte Ron. „Wieso? Was ist passiert?"fragte Neville und  
Ron erzählte ihm die Geschichte des Streites, der sich letztes Jahr  
ereignet hatte.  
  
Harry aber lauschte Rons Erklärungen nicht, denn er war ihn seine eigene Gedanken abgedriftet. Im Mädchenzimmer ging es allerdings andersrum. Sie  
unterhielten sich über Jungs.  
  
Ginny und Luna waren gerade dabei, über Neville zu reden. Wie er sich verändert hatte. „Ja.... mutig ist er schon geworden." sagte Ginny. „Und besser im zaubern."fügte Hermine hinzu. „War er denn nie gut?" fragte Luna und gähnte herzhaft. „Nicht wirklich...."sagte Hermine. „Er hat ne Menge Unheil angerichtet durch seine verpatzten Zauber. Aber Dank der DA ist er  
wirklich gut geworden und hat an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen." „Und dank Harry."fügte Ginny schnell hinzu. „Wenn wir gerade von Harry reden. Du, Hermine.... stimmen die Gerüchte, ihr wärt ein Paar gewesen?" fragte Luna. Hermine sah sie etwas verlegen an. „Nein! Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte sie empört. „Nun, nach all dem, was ihr gemeinsam durchgemacht habt? Mich würde  
es nicht wundern." „Denkst du so?" „Das tu ich."sagte Luna fest. „Ich  
meine, hast du dich wirklich nie zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt?"  
  
Hermine wandte den Kopf ab. „Ich weiß nicht recht. Gerade jetzt habe ich  
gemerkt, dass er sich sehr verändert hat."„In wie fern?"fragte Ginny  
neugierig.  
  
„Er wirkt so ernst und besorgt. Auch wenn er es kaum zeigt. Sein Lächeln  
wirkt immer noch lieb und herzlich aber seine Augen sind so traurig."  
  
„Na ja, ... nach all dem was er durch gemacht hat..." „Das allein ist es nicht!"sagte Hermine und erinnerte sich an das, was Harry ihr vor kurzem  
erzählt hatte. Nein, das allein war es nicht aber die Antwort schon.  
  
SO, ICH HOFFE DOCH SEHR DAS ES EUCH GEFALLEN HAT!  
  
WIE MAG ES WOHL WEITERGEHEN?  
  
BIS BALD  
  
MATORIF


	3. KAPITEL II Der alte Brief

**_DANKE AN Euch ALLE für die nette Rückmeldungen. Ich werde nächstes mal eine Gegenkritik abgeben._ **

****

**:-) **

**Kapitel II „Der alte Brief"**  
  
Ein neuer Morgen brach an. Als Hermine die Treppen hinunterstieg, da sie vor dem Duschen in der Küche etwas trinken wollte, bemerkte sie das die Sauerei die sie Gestern hinter sich gelassen hatten, weg war. Die Küche war blink und blank. Sie wunderte sich darüber. Sie war sich sicher gewesen als erste aufgestanden zu sein. Schließlich war es erst halb-acht und die anderen mussten definitiv noch im Bett liegen. Es war Zufall gewesen denn sie war aufgewacht und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Ihre Haare waren noch unordentlich und buschig wie sie immer am Morgen waren und sie trug ihr leichtes Nachkleid. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst wie sie da rum lief und sah sich hektisch um ob jemand in der nähe war. Ohne lange zu überlegen, machte sie Dreh und eilte zur Treppe doch kaum hatte sie ihr Fuß auf die Treppe gesetzt, ging die Haustür auf und Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als er sie sah. Hermine wurde rot wie Harry, nur das er es schon war nach dem heftigen Morgenlauf den er gerade hinter sich gebracht hatte.  
  
„Mo... Morgen, Harry."Würgte sie beschämt hervor während Harry schneller die Fassung fand, sie anlächelte, freundlich seinem Morgengruß aussprach und schnurtraks in die Küche eilte. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und verschwand im Badezimmer. Harry der, bevor er Hermine gesehen hatte und in seine unangenehme Gedanken versunken war, hatte sie jetzt vollkommen vergessen. Er dachte an Hermine während er anfing den Frühstück vor zu bereiten. Er würde nach Hermine duschen. Jedenfalls war ihm sofort aufgefallen das Hermine größer geworden war oder einfach nur schlanker? Sie wirkte jedenfalls größer als vor einem Monat und ihre Haut war ganz leicht dunkler geworden. Sie war... hübscher geworden, merkte Harry und grinste als er sich an ihr Gesicht erinnerte wie sie ihn schockiert angestarrt hatte. Er kicherte und füllte sich ein Glass Wasser.  
  
Wenig später kam Hermine, frisch gekleidet und gewaschen wieder in die Küche und Harry humpelte die Treppen hoch und verschwand im Badezimmer. Offenbar war Harry schon lange aufgestanden und hatte alles geputzt. Sie fühlte sich etwas schlecht darüber da er ja praktisch gar nicht getan hatte. Fred und George hatte diese Sauerei verursacht. Außerdem; Seit wann rannte Harry jeden Morgen?  
  
Sie sah sich um. Da waren viele Fotos der Dursleys. Dudley bei mehrere Geburtstagfeier, Onkel Vernon beim rauchen und Petunia mit Vernons Schwester die Harry im dritten Schuljahr aufgeblassen hatte. Hermine hätte, wenn Harry es wieder getan hätte nichts mehr dagegen exponiert. Doch offenbar gab es keine Bilder von Harry, aber hätte sie etwa anderes erwartet? Sie sah sich weiter um. In der Tat waren die Dursley eine wohlhabende Familie. Wohlhabender als ihre Eltern. Das Mobiliar hier war von großer Qualität und alles schien sauber zu sein..... zu sauber wie Tonks es immer wieder zu sagen pflegte. Es gab ein Bücherregal neben dem Kamin wo eine menge Bücher versorgt waren. Hermine fühlte sich von diesem Regal, seltsam hingezogen und öffnete es. Nahm einpaar Bücher zur Hand, setzte sich auf dem bequemen Sofa und stöberte in sie. Während sie das tat, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Harry was nichts neues für sie seit beginn der Sommerferien war. Und gab zwar nur beunruhigendes in ihre Gedanken. Großteils um Harrys Veränderung und er hatte Veränderung in sich vorgenommen, da gab es nichts abzustreiten. Noch dazu lies sie ihre unbeantwortete Frage über Voldemorts Grund Harry zu töten nicht in Ruhe, doch jeden Augenblick sollte ihre Frage auf unvorsehehrbarer Art beantwortet werden.  
  
Sie war gerade dabei, die langweilige Bücher der Dursleys zu versorgen als ihr Blick auf ein altes Buch fiel das zu hinters, im Regal, quer lag. Begierig es zu sehen, nahm sie es und setzte sich wieder auf dem Sofa.  
  
Petunias Tagbuch 1985-87  
  
Das stand dort fettgedruckt, geschrieben und Hermine seufzte enttäuscht. Sie würde nicht in ein fremdes Buch reinschauen. So etwas gehörte sich nicht und außerdem, was sie da gerade getan hatte, fremde Sachen anzufassen, gehörte sich auch nicht. Sie wollte das Buch wieder auf seinem Platz stellen als er ihr aus der Hand fiel und zu Boden plumpste. Eine dicker Briefumschlag fiel heraus der Hermine bekannt vorkam. Sie nahm in zu Hand und erstarrte als sie die, mit grüner Tinte geschriebene Adressierung las;  
  
An Mrs. Petunia Dursley  
Hausstrür  
Ligusterweg 4  
  
Außerdem hatte es einen Stempel aus Hogwarts und schien sehr alt zu sein. Das Jahr stand sogar gedruckt.  
  
24 Januar1989.  
  
Hermines Hand zitterte leicht und ihre Gier den Inhalt des Briefes zu lesen, war übermächtig. Sie sah sich um und hörte erleichtert das Harry noch duschte. Schnelle öffnete sie den Briefumschlag der Anzeichen bereits hatte, geöffnet worden zu sein und faltete den Brief auf. Ein rascher, flüchtiger Blick verriet ihr das der Brief von ungeheuer Wichtigkeit war und als sie die ersten Sätze las, verkrampfte sich ihr Magen schmerzhaft, in Angst das genau das was sie da lass, etwas war, das sie unmöglich hätte auf diese Weise erfahren dürfen.  
  
Sehr geehrte Mrs. Dursleys  
  
Es tut mir Leid ihnen Mitteilen zu müssen das ihre Schwester, Evans Potter, vor wenigen Stunden mit ihrem Mann, James Potter ermordet wurde. Das Kind zu ihre Füssen ist Harry, ihr Sohn und hat als einziger den Attentat Lord Voldemorts, der größter und gefürchteter Schwarzmagier überlebt. Glücklicherweise ist es Harry gelungen, auf im Moment unerklärlicherweise, Lord Voldemort´s Todesfluch abzuprallen und auf ihn zurück zu leiten. Lord Voldemort Macht ist zerstört doch es besteht die Wahrscheinlichkeit das er zurückfinden wird. Deshalb möchte ich sie bitten Harry aufzunehmen und groß zu ziehen. Diese Tat würde ein mächtiger Schutzzauber um Harry bilden der ihn, sollte Lord Voldemort früher zurückkehren als erwartet, schützten sollte, solange er ihr Haus als sein eigenes benennen kann.  
  
Harry trägt eine große Bürde und Verantwortung, für den zukünftigen Frieden in der Zaubererwelt. Laut einer Prophezeiung sollte er später die Möglichkeit erhalten den dunklen Lord bekämpfen zu können. Ob dabei ihm der Sieg oder der Tod erwartet ist nicht festgelegt. Ich möchte sie außerdem darum bitten ihn nicht über die Welt der Zauberei zu berichten. Lassen sie Harry ein normales Leben führen bis der Tag kommt, an dem er ein persönliches Brief erhalten möge.  
  
In tiefster Demut  
  
Albus Dumbledor  
  
Gegenwärtiger Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für hexerei und Zauberei  
  
Hermine saß da und merkte gar nicht das ihre Hände zitterten als sie den Inhalt des Briefes immer mehr und mehr verstand. Was sie da erfahren hatte war etwas, womit sie nie gerechnet hätte. Fern von ihrer Vorstellungskraft und sie verspürte Mitleid für Harry wie sie noch nie verspürt hatte. Es tat ihr richtig weh zu wissen das Harry von Anbeginn seines Lebens dazu auserwählt war diese Bürde zu tragen, ohne es dabei langer Zeit gewusst zu haben. Diese Bürde hatte ihn seine ganze Familie geraubt. Seine Mutter und sein Vater. Nie hatte er gespürt was es war von Eltern geliebt zu werden. Stattdessen war er dazu verdammt worden bei seiner Tante und Onkel zu leben die ihm das Leben immer wieder zu Höhle gemacht hatten.  
  
Hermine stand auf während sie den Brief in den schweren Couvert legte und aus dem Fenster sah. Es war ein schöner Morgen. Viel Sonne und Wärme. Sie sah die Nachbahren wie sie den Garten wässerten und ihr wurde auch klar das Harry recht gehabt hatte als er behauptete er würde Gefahr mit sich ziehen. Wie Ungerecht. Wie konnte aber Harry so „ruhig" weiter leben? Gut, er wirkte ernst und in seinen Gedanken versunken was ja verständlich war aber er verlor nicht mehr die Fassung oder wirkte eingeschüchtert. Woher nahm er diesen Mut? „Oh.. Harry.... oh... Harry...." Murmelte sie betrübt. Unhabweichlich schossen ihre viele Erinnerungen die sie mit Harry geteilt hatte. Ihr gemeinsames Vorgehen um Sirius zu retten, ihr Eindringen im Kerker der Schule vor fünf Jahren als sie versuchten der Stein er Weisen zu retten und vieles mehr. Das musste das schlimmste sein das Harry je erfuhr. Mehr als alles was er bis jetzt durchlitten hatte, dachte sie. Wie sollte sie sich jetzt gegenüber Harry verhalten? Jetzt da sie es wusste? Wie soll sie normal mit ihm sprechen können wenn der Gedanke sie immer verfolgen würde das er womöglich sterben würde? Wie?  
  
Als Hermine ihren Name hörte, zuckte sie als währe sie von einer Binne gestochen worden. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und sah das Harry es gewesen war, der sie angesprochen hatte und gerade dabei war den Kühlschrank zu öffnen. Er hatte sich Jeans und ein lockerer Kragen-T-Shirt angezogen. „......den Tisch zu decken?" fragte Harry doch Hermine hatte nicht alles verstanden. „Bitte?"brachte sie mit einem sehr leisen und rauen Ton und spürte das es daran lag weil ihre Kehle brannte. Sie spürte wie sich ihre Augen leicht wässerten und drehte sich deshalb schnell um. Wisch sich mit den Ärmeln die Tränen weg und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Ob du vielleicht die Teller nehmen könntest."Wiederholte Harry der sich geduckt hatte um den Toaster zu nehmen. „Gleich."Antwortete Hermine jetzt etwas fester aber das Brennen wollte nicht verschwinden. Also beschloss sie sich lieber zurück zu ziehen, mit Tagebuch und Brief eher Harry verwundert aufstand und merkte das sie nicht mehr da war. Er seufzte und machte sich daran den Tisch selber zu decken.  
  
Es verging eine Zeit als sich Hermine wieder Blicken ließ und zu ihrer Erleichterung fragte Harry nicht danach wohin sie gegangen war. Ihr nasses Gesicht, (Sie hatte im Badezimmer ihr Gesicht so lange gewaschen um Anzeichen von Tränen zu verbergen), kam Harry zwar etwas seltsam vor aber bei Hermine stellte man manchmal lieber keine Fragen. Harry hatte den Tisch bereits gedeckt und war kurz nach oben geflitzt um die anderen zu wecken. Während sich die anderen jammernd anzogen und nicht gewaschen die Küche betraten und, dennoch lächelnd, begrüßten und reinhauten, klingelte das Telefon und Harry nahm auf.  
  
„Ah Mrs.... ja... sie sind hier.... Bitte? .... Wirklich?.... Oh das wusste ich nicht.... nun... ja natürlich.... mir geht es gut Danke...... und.... ja.... alles Klar..... sie frühstücken gerade.... in etwa... gut ich sage ihnen bescheid.... geht es Mr. Wea..... oh... das höre ich gern.... gut.... Ja... ich verstehe.... bis bald Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Die anderen die mitgelauscht hatten tauschen verängstiget Blicke. Hermine konnte schwören Fred gemurmelt gehört zu haben; „Sollte sie nicht im Order sein?"George antworte mit einem zucken seiner Schultern und machte sich über die Marmelade her. Neville und Luna aßen ruhig vor sich hin und bedankten sich bei Harry für den Frühstück als dieser eintrat und die bereits gehörte Botschaft, Mrs. Weasley würde bald auftauchen übermittelte. Bis dahin aber plauderten sie in Frieden. Es nützte nicht sich eine Entschuldigung aus zu denken.  
  
Während des Frühstücks, redete Hermine kaum und Ron, der es als erster gemerkt hatte überraschte es. „Sag mal Harry.... wir werden jetzt da Umbridge weg ist doch mit dem DA weiter machen oder?"fragte er. Fred und George, so wie Ginny, Neville und Luna sahen Harry an. Dieser nickte natürlich. „Klar, ich sehe kein Grund weshalb wir es nicht weiter tun sollten aber wir bleiben so wie wir sind. Es ist ohnehin schwierig genug so viele zu unterrichten."Er grinste und nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast. Er sah Hermine an und lächelte. Sie erwiderte aber etwas flau und trank ihr Orangensaft. „Mit dem linken Fuß aufgestanden, Hermine?" fragte Fred und hielt ihr ein gekochtes Eis entgegen. „Habe es für dich geschält!"fügte er hinzu. Sie nahm es und lächelte erneut etwas flau.  
  
„Hoffentlich gibt es wieder richtiges Quiddicth. Ohne Probleme und solches Zeug."fuhr Ron fort. „Und Harry soll wieder fliegen." Sagte George und übersah das Ginny dabei leicht zuckte. Harry hatte es gemerkt und erkannte sofort weshalb. „Nun, ich weiß nicht.... ich denke ich werde mich zu Ruhe setzten. Außerdem ist Ginny jetzt Sucherin der Griffyndor-Hausmannschaft. Ich sehe keinen Grund weshalb ich wieder aktiv werden sollte." Fred und George sahen Harry fassungslos an. Auch Neville und Ron. Ginny auch. „Aber Harry...."stammelte sie. „Ginny? Willst du denn nicht mehr fliegen?" fragte er. „Doch aber...."„Gut."Sagte Harry schlicht und erklärte das Thema für beendet. Egal wie sehr die Zwillinge in mit Fragen darüber bombardierten, Harry blieb stur bei seiner Entscheidung. Während sich das Ganze beinahe zu einem Atomalen-Krieg weiter zu entwickeln drohte, fragte Hermine Harry leise; „Wie... wie läuft es mit der Okklumentik?" Harry flüsterte ihr ins Ohr; „Abgeschlossen.. Spät aber.... Abgeschlossen." Sagte er weich und nahm ein Schluck Orangensaft. Hermine fragte nichts mehr aber wirkte sichtlich erleichtert.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis Mrs. Weasley auftauchte und ihre Kinder eines Besseren belehrte. Harry natürlich hatte sie nichts aufgebürdet und hatte stattdessen ihm ein neuer Pullover geschenkt. Wenig später waren alle reisefertig und mit einem Portschlüssel, nachdem Harry das Haus verschlossen, den Schlüssel unter dem Teppich gelegt und eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, ging es ab in den Fuchbau.

NAJA, ICH HABE DAS GEFÜHL HIER VERSAGT ZU HABEN. WERD MICH BEI NÄCHSTEN MEHR MÜHE GEBEN!!

DANKE


	4. KAPITEL III Moodys Besuch

Hallo an alle.  
  
Dieser Kapitel habe ich jetzt gerade schnell geschrieben. Er ist kurz und na ja....  
  
Ich konnte euch aber nicht weiterhin so ohne Updates warten lassen und eben....  
  
Dieser mag kurz sein aber der nächste wird länger sein als Kapitel I den ich bereits geschrieben habe, es aber nur noch auf dem PC reintippen muss.  
  
Vielen Dank  
  
**kathleen potter**: Heute hatte ich Gelegenheit, kurz zu schreiben und es jetzt hoch zu laden. Danke  
  
**vero**: Tut mir Leid für die Verspätung aber hier in der Musikschule habe ich Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Denke das es nicht mehr vorkommen wird. : - )  
  
**MadJAy**: Klar beeile ich mich. Dieser Kapitel ist zwar lächerlich kurz aber der nächste nicht, und außerdem ist der nächste auch super vorbereitet. Dieser ist eher ganz schnelle entstanden. Oberflächlich.  
  
**HJ-HJ**: Hallo!!! Schön zu hören das es dir gefällt. Solltest du von diesem Kapitel enttäuscht sein, dann würde ich es verstehen. Aber sei gewarnt auf Kapitel 4.  
  
**Jake**: Und ob....!  
  
**Hermine**: Tja... Hermine und Harry halten so manche Überraschungen bereit und Dinge die sie eben verbinden..... auf seltsamer Art und Weise natürlich.  
  
**Kara**: Ich werde mich bemühen aber du wirst schon sehen. Ich schreibe schneller als gewöhnlich.  
  
**Jackie**: Auch ich möchte wissen was passiert : - ), nun.... ich lege mich mal aufs Zeug.  
  
**Fraenzi**: Hallo Fränzi, wie geht's? Dieser Kapitel ist recht kurz. Ich weiß..... sonst geht es dir gut?  
  
**Mices**: Mices, alter Kumpel...... ich wünschte mein Humor würde tatsächlich von mir aus her kommen und nicht aus meiner Tippfehlerei. Jedenfalls Danke.....  
  
**Thorin Eichenschild**: Danke Thorin aber da hat sich Fränzi sehr schnell zu Verfügung gestellt. Macht ihre Sache ganz gut, Danke.  
  
**Liz Black**: Ja, die Tasten müssen dran glauben.  
  
**AngelinaJohnson**: Noch am leben? . - )

--------

**Kapitel III Moody´s Besuch**  
  
Kaum waren sie im Fuchsbau angelangt, verdufteten die Zwillinge in ihr Zimmer und entkamen, vorläufig ihrer Mutter die Ron und Ginny befahl, die Küche zu putzen und zwar auf Muggelart. Harry hätte gerne mitgeholfen doch es gab kein vorbei an Mr. Weasley und so sah er sich gezwungen sich mit Luna und Neville, draußen auf dem Garten hin zu setzten. Sie hörten vom Haus aus die Klagerufe von Ron und Luna grinste dabei. Neville wusste nicht so recht. Es saß einfach da und spielte mit einigen langen Grasssträhnen.  
  
Natürlich wusste Harry das Fred und George ihre Flucht bitter bereuen würden. Es war nahe zu unmöglich Mrs. Weasley´s Zorn zu entgehen. Selbst der gutmütige Mr. Weasley sah dabei ganz schön arm aus. Er war eben nicht so streng wie seine Frau. Wie dem auch sei. Gegen Abend, setzten sich alle zu Tisch um gemütlich zu essen. Mr. Weasley war da und es gab wenig Platz auf dem Tisch für alle doch irgendwie richteten sie sich schon ein. Mrs. Weasley hatte wiedereinmal sensationell gut gekocht und Harry wusste das sie es seinetwegen getan hatte. Noch bevor sie fertig waren, klopfte es an der Tür und zur Überraschen aller, trat Moody ins Haus und gesellte sich zu ihnen am Tisch, wo bei er Neville wegdrückte, ohne es zu bemerken.  
  
„Was führt dich den hierher Moody?"fragte Mrs. Weasley und schenkte ihm ein Teller Suppe. „Das gleiche wie immer, Molly. Arbeit und Ärger. Außerdem bin ich gekommen um Potter etwas mitzuteilen das Artur vergessen hat." Knurrte Moody und Mr. Weasley verbrannte sich mit der Suppe. „Oh.... stimmt... habe es vergessen. Tut mir Leid Alastor. Aber... ich.. nun... hätte es ihm schon noch gesagt."  
  
„Worum geht es?"fragte Harry gespannt. Die anderen aßen jetzt ruhiger und plauderten nicht mehr miteinander.  
  
„Nun, es ist eigentlich nicht nur für dich Potter sondern für euch alle. Morgen früh.... sehr früh, findet im Ministerium eine Konferenz statt. Thema; Voldemort! Und ihr müsst eine Aussage geben. Ganz besonders du Potter. Im Ministerium gehen viele Ondits über dich umher. Dumbledore hielt es für das beste wenn du hingest und ihnen begreiflich machst, was los ist."  
  
„Wir auch?"fragte Ron. „Warum nicht? Schließlich seit ihr die Ganze Zeit mit Potter zusammen gewesen. Eure Aussage würde die von Harry nur stärken. Aber seit gewarnt. Es werden Lügedetektoren platziert sein, also keine Lügen erzählen."  
  
„Dann fängt das Ministerium also endlich etwas dagegen zu unternehmen?" fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Unternehmen? Nein.... sie zögern noch diese schlampige Bande. Wollen zuerst 100% sicher sein was abgeht. Als wüssten sie nicht schon genug. Aber eines ist Klar. Die Zahl der Zauberer und Hexen die an die Rückkehr Voldemorts glauben, hat sich ver-20-facht. Aber das allein reicht nicht. Eure Außage Morgen könnte von bedeutende Rolle sein."  
  
Die anderen tauschten Blicke. „Das ist in der Tat eine gute Neuigkeit." Sagte Mrs. Weasley erfreut und ihr Mann nickte und verbrannte sich erneut die Zunge mit der Suppe.  
  
„Endlich passiert was."Jubelte Ron. „Wurde ja auch Zeit, nicht war Fred?" „Ich denke das es einfach kommen musste." Sagte Luna und trank ihre Limonade. Die Lust am Essen vervielfachte sich. Fred und George fingen an mit ihre Witzeleien und Mrs. Weasley schien komplett vergessen gehabt zu haben das sie Fred und George damit betrafen wollte, mit dem putzen der Küche und Keller. Stattdessen machte sie sich daran einen Kuchen zu backen.  
  
„Siehst du Harry. Jetzt passiert was."Flüsterte Hermine Harry ins Ohr. Er nickte und sah aus dem Fenster wie die Sonne ihre letzten Lichtstrahlen aussandte. Während alle feierten und sich hoffnungsvolle Gedanken darüber machten was als nächstes geschehen würde, sah Harry einfach nur da und lauschte den anderen zu. Seine übliche Art still da zu sitzen, war wieder in Erscheinung getreten. Harry wusste nicht wie die anderen so plötzlich feiern konnten. Er, stattdessen machte sich Gedanken was er Morgen alles erzählen würde. Er freute sich natürlich darüber das ihm die Gelegenheit gegeben worden war Auszusagen, aber.....  
  
„Potter....."Harry zuckte leicht zusammen als er Moodys Stimme hörte. Dieser stand neben ihm und sah auf ihn herab. „Würden sie mir bitte folgen?"fragte er. Harry nickte natürlich und folgte Moody in den Garten. Es war bereits dunkel geworden und ein leichter Wind wehte ihnen entgegen. Vom Haus hörten sie die feiernden Menge und einige Knallgeräusche der Zwillingen.  
  
„Potter..... eines noch und bitte, vergessen sie es nie. Geben sie Morgen nichts Preis was eventuell Voldemort mitbekommen könnte. Gewisse Dinge oder Geheimnisse. Sagen sie Morgen nur das was sie für wichtig halten."  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht."  
  
„Kluger Junge."  
  
**....----oooo00000000oooo----....**  
  
Mrs. Weasley schickte alle früh ins Bett. Die Konferenz würde Morgen um Punkt sieben Uhr stattfinden und sie brauchten Schlaf. Harry, blieb aber noch eine ganze Weile wach. In Gedanken versunken auf dem morgigen Tag der ihm so plötzlich entgegenzukommen schien. Wie viele Leute würden da sein? Würde es so sein wie beim letzten Mal? Harry fühlte sich so seltsam. Als könne er die momentane Lage nicht richtig analisieren. Seine Gedanken sprangen immer wieder in andere Richtungen. Bei seinen Freunden, die Konferenz, Fudge, Dumbledore, einfach überall hin bis er plötzlich von Rons Wecker geweckt wurde.  
  
Das Frühstück verlief schnell und still. Alle waren müde und nicht zuletzt, plötzlich doch aufgeregt. Harry erging es natürlich auch so und mit einem Portschlüssel der Moody bei sich gehabt hatte, ging es ab ins Ministerium wo ich euch im nächsten Kapitel erzählen werde was dort so vor sich geht.....  
  
Bis Bald  
  
Matorif


	5. KAPITEL IV Die Konferenz

**HALLO  
**  
SO, ein weiteres Kapitel ist geschrieben worden aber seltsam.... bei diesem hier hatte ich es plötzlich so schwer meine Rechtschreibefehler zu mindern. Und um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich keine Lust diesen hier zu schreiben aber es musste sein. Ich weiß nicht warum. Irgendwie läuft es nicht mehr so rund bei mir. Dann gibt es aber andere von denen ich sagen kann das sie sehr gut werden weil sie einfach einfacher zu schreiben sind. Naja, hoffe das euch zumindest die Handlung gefällt.

**ANTWORT AUF KAPITEL III**  
  
**Schnuckiputz**: Hallo. Schön einen weitere Leser zu haben. Danke für deine Rückmeldung : - )  
  
**Tolotos**: Oha... sehr Aufmerksam von dir. Danke. Werde dann... äh... irgendwann den Datum ändern... : - / Und genervt hast du mich garantiert nicht!  
  
**kathleen potter**: Hallo katha! Den Film habe ich mir auch schon angeguckt. Ich fand aber die ersten beiden im Aufbau besser. Dieser besass aber dafür mehr Aktion. Nicht?  
  
**HJ-HJ**: Dein Wunsch ist mir befehl : - )  
  
**Kapitel IV „Die Konferenz"**  
  
Es war nicht lange her seit Harry das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, im Zauberministerium. Das erste Mal bei seiner Anhörung, das zweite Mal um Sirius zu retten. Bis jetzt hatte er hier nur schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht und wieder hier sein zu müssen, brachte in kein Behagen.  
  
Die Statuen die Dumbledore letztes Mal zum Leben erweckt hatte um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, waren woanders versetzt worden. Zumindest der Kobold und der Elf die den Kampf heil überstanden hatten. Harry wusste nicht wie Dumbledore dem ganzen Ärger davongekommen war den diese Statuen am magischen Brunnen waren uralte Relikte „gewesen" als die Geschwister der Magie bekannt und jetzt gehörten drei von ihnen der Geschichte an.  
  
Seit dem Einbruch der Todesser, hatte man magische Alarmvorrichtungen eingebaut und es war für alle Ministeriumsbeamten Vorschrift sich auszuweisen und den Zauberstab abzugeben. Nur sehr wenige, hochrangige hatten die Befugnis ihres zu behalten.  
  
Hermine, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Fred, George so wie Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley mussten ihre Zauberstäbe, vor dem goldenen Portal, abgeben eher sie hinein in den Strom der Menge eindrangen.  
  
Harry war sehr überrascht so viele Zauberer und Hexen um diese Zeit hier zu sehen. Viele wirken nervös. Andere gestresst und manche sogar verängstigt. Eine angespannte Stimmung herrschte im langen Gang und kein einziges Gesicht lächelte.  
  
„Mr. Weasley!"fragte Harry, während sie sich durch die Menge schlängelten, „Was ist Harry?"antwortete Mr. Weasley und sah sich immer wieder um als suche er jemanden. „Ist was los hier?"„Du meinst weil so viele da sind?" „Ja!"„Nun, im Moment herrscht große Unruhe und die meisten fühlen sich hier eben am sichersten. Ich kann es ihnen nicht verübeln." Sagte Mr. Weasley und führte sie weiter dem Gang entlang, sich hastig umherschauend.  
  
Sie kämpften sich durch mehrere Gänge durch und mussten dann vor einer lange Schlange Menschen anstellen die vor dem Hauptlift standen der direkt zum Konferenzraum führte wo sich ein grossteil aller Anwesenden hinbegab. Es war wirklich sehr eng und es lies sich nicht vermeiden das sie oft zusammengequetscht wurden. Hermine stieß immer wieder verärgerte Seufzer aus oder auch laute „AUTSCH´s" als man ihr immer wieder in den Fuss stampfte. Fred und Gorge scherzten wieder einmal und Neville stimmte mit ein. Luna lief verträumt mit und merkte nicht das Ron ihr absichtlich ins Gesicht grinste. Neville und Luna trugen ihre Schulumhänge an. Fred und George in Schwarz und Harry mit seiner schwarzen Hose, Hemd und Gilet. Hermine dagegen, zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden mit sich weil sie komplett in Jeans gekleidet war. Also; dunkelblaue Jeans, ein schwarzer leichter Kragenswatcher und darüber eine bis knapp zu den Hüften lange Jeansjacke die sie offen trug. Ihre Haare hochgeflochten. Ginny trug grüne Hosen und einen roten Pullover mit ihrem Namen drauf. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley trugen ihre übliche Umhänge an.  
  
„Autsch... Harry... mein Fuss!" stöhnte Hermine verzweifelt da ihre Versuche ihr Fuss nicht gestampft zu kriegen, immer wieder scheiterten. „Tut mir Leid aber....."Harry versuchte eine bessere Haltung zu bekommen aber das war schier unmöglich. Stattdessen wurden er und Hermine plötzlich zusammengedrückt wobei sie alle beide rot anliefen und sich anschließend nervös anlächelten. Fred und George, die es gesehen hatten, grinsten und ihre Gegenseitige Blicke verrieten das sie es erneut tun würden; Harry und Hermine in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Diabolische Zwillinge waren sie, in der Tat. Gnadenlos und Direkt.  
  
Sie kamen nur sehr mühsam voran bis sie dann endlich vor dem Lift standen der in wenigen Minuten ankommen würde. Viele redeten, schwatzten oder flüsterten. Harry schnappte einpaar Sätze wie: Ob es wirklich stimmt?..... Ich habe gehört das der dunkle Lord offenbar hinter........ Fudge hat wieder einmal Mist gebaut.....  
  
Harry merkte das Hermine hinter ihm, den Kopf senkte und herzhaft gähnte. Wie er hatte sie sicher wenig geschlafen. Ron wiederum wirkte launig und wach. Von Fred und George war eigentlich zu erwarten das sie todmüde umfallen würden doch sie foppten gerade Neville. Die Türlift ging mit einem Klingeln auf und sie traten ein mit zwei weitere Zauberer die die junge Teeneger anmusterten. Der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung nach oben. Das summende Geräusch brachte Hermine dazu ein zu dösen. Harry schloss auch die Augen und genoss dem Summen zu lauschen. Mr. Weasley redete mit seiner Frau im stillen Ton und von dort schnappe Harry; Wird schon glatt gehen Molly. Dumbledore ist ja auch da......  
  
„Harry..... Harry!"sagte Mr. Weasley und weckte Harry aus seiner Trance. Die Türen öffneten sich und da waren sie. Harry erstaunte als er sah, wo die Konferenz stattfinden würde. Es war überhaupt nicht wie beim letzten Mal. Nein, ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Der Lift bildete der Eingang in einem grossen Raum der größer war als die Halle in Hogwarts. Dort befand sich eine halbmondartige Tribüne die in der Mitte von einer Treppe getrennt war. Das ganze hatte den römischen Senat- Raum-Stil. Die Plätze auf der Tribüne waren aus Marmor. Vor der Tribüne, auf einem Podium, stand ein langer Tisch aus schwarzem, glänzenden Holz und dahinter mehrere Sessel. Sehr wahrscheinlich die Plätze für die Obersten des Ministeriums. Vor dem Podium, am Fuße der Treppen die hinauf führten, stand ein weiterer Sessel mit einer niedrigen Lehnstütze. Der Platz für den Aussagegeber. Es saßen bereits viele, viele in bunten, farbigen Umhänge gekleidete Zauberer und Hexen und es gab noch viele freie Plätze. Hier mussten mit Sicherheit über 500 Zauberer Platz finden. Es war sehr laut und als die junge Hogwartsschüler eintraten, merkten sie das viele auf sie zeigten. Mr. Weasley, führte sie in die vorderste Reihe wie sie in folgende Art, von links nach rechts Platz nahmen; Mrs. Weasley – Fred – George – Hermine – Harry – Ron – Luna – Ginny – Neville und zum Schluss Mr. Weasley. Harry sah sich um und erkannte das Tonks mit Kingsley Schaklebolt ganz weit hinten saßen. Auch Moody war anwesend und knurrte jeden an der ihn ansprach. Von Dumbledore und Fudge, geschweige den Umbridge war nichts zu sehen.  
  
Gespannt warteten sie und sahen sich immer wieder um. Fred und George scherzten nicht mehr. Ginny und Ron wirkten sogar nervöser als sie sicher dachten das sie seien. Einzig und allein Luna schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Verträumt sah sie sich um. Sie war wirklich in der Tat etwas Besonderes oder Seltsames?  
  
„Hermine."Flüsterte Fred. „Was ist denn?" „Deine Kleidung." „Meine was? Kleidung? Was ist mit ihr?"fragte sie und musterte sich an. „Hättest du nicht anders kommen können? Die Leute starren dich die ganze Zeit an." „Und was kümmert mich das? Ich bin eine Muggel. Ich sehe kein Problem darin mich wie eine zu kleiden."„Das habe ich auch nicht gemeint oder doch.... aber hast du nicht gemerkt wie dich dieser dort oben anmustert? Wahrscheinlich weil du wie er gekleidet bist."sagte Fred und schielte nach oben. Langsam drehte Hermine den Kopf als würde sie sich ruhig umschauen als ihr blick auf jemandem fiel, der genau so gekleidet war wie sie. Einfach nur in schwarz. Jeanshosen, Jacke und statt ein Pullover ein schwarzes Hemd. Es handelte sich um einem knapp 20 jährigen Mann. Schlank und wie Hermine gekleidet. Nur das er weiße Turnschuhen trug und das rechet Bein über seinem linken hatte. Er sah, ausgesprochen niedlich aus. Nein, niedlich war nicht das passende Wort. Eher attraktiv wie er da saß. Er hatte schwarze Haare und sein Gesichtausdruck war milde. Hermine wandte den Blick hastig ab als er sie anlächelte. Als sie wieder hoch schaute, war der Blick des jungen Mannes wo anders gerichtet. Hermine aber machte sich keine weitere Gedanken über ihn obwohl sie ihn eben doch nicht so schnell wie erhofft los wurde.  
  
Dann, als alle Platz gefunden hatten, betraten zuletzt Oberminister Fudge, gefolgt von Dumbledore, Bons und Umbridge den Senatraum und nahmen Platz im Podium. Stille trat ein. Fudge legte ein Haufen Pergamente vor sich auf dem Tisch. Bones und Umbridge taten es ihm gleich. Nur Dumbledore hatte nichts. Fudge wirkte nervös und Umbridge verärgert. Bones stattdessen wie Dumbledore mit erfreut und funkelnden Augen. Dumbledore hob außerdem die Hand um jemanden zu grüßen und Hermine, die sich verwundert umdrehte, da sie wusste das es nicht Dumbledores Art war in der Öffentlichkeit einfach so zu grüßen oder zumindest so dachte, erkannte das der junger Mann in schwarz den Gruß erwiderte. Dann fingen die Vier an zu flüstern und erhoben sich. Es ging los......  
  
„Sehr geehrte Zauberer und Hexen. Mitglieder des Merlin-Ordes und noble Mitarbeiter des Zauberministeriums. Ich brauche euch nicht zu erläutern weshalb wir alle hier versammelt sind. Aber nur so viel; Das Unerwartete ist geschehen. Der dunkle Lord, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf ist zurück. Oder zumindest denken viele von uns so doch um uns Zweifel zu ersparen, haben sich viele Zeugen hier versammelt und werden in kürze ihre Aussage zur Rückkehr des dunklen Lords abgeben. Wir wollen wichtige Informationen sammeln und dass soll der Sinn des heutigen Treffens sein. Ich übergebe jetzt das Wort an Albus Dumbledore." Beendete Fudge seine, nach in Harry Ohren geklungene, auswendig gelernte Rede.  
  
„Willkommen. Erstens muss ich Mitteilen das die Ereignisse die im Zusammenhang mit Voldemorts Rückkehr stehen, vor über zwei Jahren existieren. Diese Informationen aber werde nicht ich mitteilen sondern jemand anders. Was ich euch jetzt erläutern werde, sind wichtige Ereignisse die sich während der Zeit Voldemorts, vor über 16 Jahren ereigneten......"  
  
Alle Anwesenden lauschten Dumbledores Erzählung ohne ihn ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen. Jedes Mal wenn er den Namen Voldemort aussprach, erzitterten Viele, worüber Harry sich langsam, wenn ohne es zu zeigen, ärgerte. Dumbledore erzählte von Voldemorts Erfolge in Zwietracht, Mord, Raubüberfälle und Spionage und je mehr er erzählte und den Anwesenden immer deutlicher machte welche Macht Voldemort zu jener Zeit besass, wuchs die Angst in Vielen. Auch Harrys Eltern wurden erwähnt wo Harry einiges erfuhr. Seine Eltern hatten verhindert das Voldemort eine ganze Autorentruppe in die Falle lockte. Hatten sich mit duzenden von Todesser duelliert und sogar mit Voldemort dreimal persönlich. Diese neue Erfahrung brachte Harry dazu seine Eltern mit mehr Hochachtung zu blicken und nachdem Dumbledore über Voldemorts Sturz erzählt hatte, bat er Harry nach vorne zu treten und seiner Seit, seine Aussage abzugeben.  
  
Über 500 Augenpaaren waren jetzt auf Harry gerichtet der sich auf dem Sessel vor dem Podium hinsetzte und wartete. Fudge brachte die Menge zum Schweigen. Dann blickte er zu Harry herab und räusperte sich.  
  
„Name, Harry Potter, Halbblüter und Wohnsitz in Little Whining. Alter 16 Jahren und in kürze im sechsten Schuljahr Hogwarts. Zwei Bestrafungen die freigesprochen wurden. Nun..... ihre Aussage entspricht der Rückkehr des dunklen Lords, richtig?" sagte Fudge mit etwas zweifelnder Stimme. „Richtig!"antwortete Harry fest und deutlich. „Darf ich jetzt anfangen?"  
  
Fudge nickte etwas bösefunkelnd. „Nun...."sagte Harry fest und deutlich. Zum ersten Mal wollte er direkt und festentschlossen Aussagen. So das es jeder hören konnte.  
  
„Ich denke.... nein.... ich weiß das das erste Mal als ich Voldemorts Präsenz gespürt habe, unmittelbar kurz davor war, als man mich den Sprechenden Hut, im ersten Schuljahr aufsetzte. Das liegt an meiner Narbe die mir Voldemort an jene Nacht verpasste. Es erschuf eine permanente Verbindung zwischen uns. Jedenfalls juckte meine Narbe als ich im ersten Jahr ankam während der Feier der Neulingen und der Grund dafür war das Voldemort sich in der grossen Halle aufhielt, im Körper von Professor Quirrell der....."  
  
„Voldemort befand sich zu jener Zeit in Hogwarts?" brachte Fudge entsetzt hervor und Umbridge schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Fudge starrte die Kristallkugel vor ihn an. Es handelte sich um den mächtigsten Lügendetektor der das Ministerium besass. Viele Zauberer bewegten sich unruhig und es wurde getuschelt. „RUHE!!"bellte Fudge äußerst nervös. „Weiter Potter." Sagte er dann nicht gerade höflich.  
  
„Ja. Nicht aber tot oder lebendig. Irgendwo zwischen drin." Sagte Harry schlicht.  
  
„Und welche Gründe hatte er denn dort zu sein? Das macht doch keinen Sinn. Dumbledore befand sich dort und geschwächt hätte der dunkle Lord es doch niemals gewagt sich in die Nähe Dumbledores zu wagen."Sagte Bones.  
  
„Voldemort hatte es auf den Stein der Weisen abgesehen um einen unsterblichen Körper zu bekommen......"  
  
So erzählte Harry die Ereignisse seines ersten Schuljahres, Eine außergewöhnliche Geschichte die er da vortrug. Er erzählte alles ziemlich detailliert. Sein Verdacht auf Snape. Den Kerker. Fluffy der als Wächter diente. Ihre zufällige Begegnungen. Der verbotene Wald. Der Zentaur. Der Troll der Hermine beinahe zu Brei geschlagen hätte und zuletzt sein Duell mit Quirrell selbst.  
  
Wahrend Harry sprach, murmelte niemand. Im Gegenteil. Sie hörten gespannt zu obwohl sie sich noch kein richtiges Bild machen konnten. Dumbledore sah Harry vergnügt an während Fudge immer wieder zur Kristallkugel starrte und zwar mit offenem Mund. Umbridge knirschte die Zähne und Bones wirkte überwältigt. Es gab zwar ein oder zwei Zauberer die etwas dazwischen sagen wollten doch Fudge brachte sie zum schweigen. Dann als Harry fertig war, stellte man ihn einige Fragen.  
  
„Wie erfuhren sie das der Stein der Weisen sich in Hogwarts aufhielt? Und wie sind sie durch die Fallen im Kerker durchgekommen?"fragte Bones.  
  
„Das Ganze hatte auch mit einer kette von Zufallsbegegnungen zu tun. Und bis zu Querill zu gelangen hätte ich es allein nicht geschafft. Dank Ron und Hermine bin ich so weit gekommen."  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Oh ja."Sagte Harry stolz auf Ron und Hermine. In der Tat verdankte er ihnen so viel. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Wutanfall in Sirius Haus als er all den Unsinn herausgebrüllt hatte. Wie peinlich ihm jetzt das Ganze vorkam.  
  
Harry beantwortete noch einige Fragen und fuhr dann mit den Ereignissen seines zweiten Schuljahres fort. Diese Ereignisse schlugen wie eine Bombe ein. Kaum war das Wort Basilisk gefallen, redeten sehr viele durcheinander und Fudge brauchte eine Menge Zeit um sie zu beruhigen. Immer wieder wurde Harry mit Fragen bombardiert.  
  
Tom Riddle? Basilisk? Kammes des Schreckens? Tagebuch? Welchen Sinn steckt dahinter? Parsel?  
  
„Verzeiehn sie die Störung Mr. Potter aber wie haben sie heraus gefunden das es sich um einen Basilisken handelte?"fragte ein alter Zauberer weit hinten. Die Menge nickte.  
  
„Ich?.... nein... ich hätte es nie herausgefunden. Es war Hermine die es Monate, bevor wir uns in die Kammer begaben, also Ron und ich, herausfand. Wie, müssen sie ihr selbst fragen. Im ernst, hätten es Ron und Ich wirklich herausfinden können?"Harry wandte sich Ron zu der nickte und Hermine verlegen zu Boden starrte.  
  
„Monate davor? Ich verstehe nicht."  
  
„Hermine gehörte zu den Opfern des Basilisken. Sie hielt die Information in der verstarrte Hand, bevor sie es uns Mitteilen konnte. Ich fand sie dann durch Zufall."Viele Blicke gehörten jetzt Hermine die versuchte ruhig zu bleiben den von allen Seiten, versuchten Zauberer und Hexen ihr gratulierende Blicke zuzuwerfen.  
  
„Und das mit zwölf Jahren?"fragte eine Hexe eine Reihe weiter hinten von Hermine, die sich nach vor gelehnt hatte um Hermine in die Augen zu sehen. „Ist das wahr?"fragte sie, nur wenigen Handbreiten von Hermine entfernt. „Nun.. ich... ja."Brachte sie kleinlaut hervor. Die sympathische Hexe klatschte mit den Händen. „Volltrefflich... wirklich beeindrucken. Es hieß doch, niemand habe es zuvor herausgefunden. Mit anderen Worten, dieses Mädchen fand als erste heraus was sich dort aufhielt. Unglaublich!!" Viele Zauberer nickten anerkennend.  
  
Harry fuhr fort bis er sein zweites Jahr abschloss. Das Voldemort eins Tom Riddle geheißen hatte, hatte niemand gewusst und die Neuigkeit das dieser Voldemort ein Halbblüter war, versetzte viele in Schock. Nicht allein das es Harry gelungen war einen Basilisken zu töten. Und so fingen viele, die Harry eins misstrauisch gegenüber geworden waren, diesen Jungen mit Achtung und Bewunderung zu betrachten. Auch Hermine und die anderen erfuhren einpaar Dinge die Harry ihnen nie erzählt hatte.  
  
Tja, als hätten Harrys bisherige Ereignisse nicht schon für genug Wirbel gesorgt. Als er aber dann sein drittes Jahr vortrug, schien sich die Menge doch die Frage zu stellen ob alles wirklich stimmte doch da Fudge nichts entgegenbrachte, schwiegen sie. Die Kristallkugel hatte nämlich kein einziges mal geleuchtet.  
  
Natürlich erzählte Harry nie zu persönliche Ereignisse und lies die Zeitreise weg da er nicht wollte Hermine in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Natürlich musste er sich gewaltig konzentrieren um es so zu erzählen das es Logik enthielt und keine all zu große Lücken entstanden. Dann endlich kam die Stelle wo Harry Sirius Unschuld darlegte. Peter Pettigrew sei der Verräter gewesen da Sirius seine Eltern im letzten Augenblick dazu überreden hatte, Peter statt ihn als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen. Außerdem erzählte Harry wie es Pettigrew gelungen war das ganze zu täuschen in dem er sich in eine Maus verwandelte. Ja, Sirius, sein Vater und Pettigrew waren Animagen gewesen. Wurden es im sechsten Schuljahr für Lupin.  
  
Harrys Stimme nahm an Intensität zu und ganz besondere Ron und Hermine erkannten das er kurz davor war einen Wutanfall zu bekommen. Fudge schien zunächst Ratlos da zu sitzen. „Sirius Black? Unschuldig?"  
  
„Und ob... aber das sagte ich ihnen schon vor über zwei Jahren aber glauben wolltet ihr mich natürlich nicht. Außerdem sperrte man Sirius ohne Gerichtsverhandlung wo er die nächsten zwölf Jahren in Askaban verbringen musste. Sagen sie mal Minister Fudge..... taugt das Ministerium zu irgend etwas?"  
  
Dieser Satz versetzte die Menge in starker Unruhe. Nicht zuletzt weil Harry Fudge ins Gesicht beleidigt hatte. Fudge lief infrarot an, vor Scham und Wut während Umbridge Harry hasserfüllt anfunkelte. Doch Harry lies das alles kalt.  
  
„Und es geht noch weiter.... vor einem Jahr versuchte ihnen Dumbledore klar zu machen das Voldemort zurücksei aber sie hielten ihn natürlich für einen Spinner und...."  
  
„Harry Potter.... bitte beruhigen sie sich...."sagte Mrs. Bones doch Harry hörte nicht zu. Jetzt kam er so richtig ins Fahrt. „... und sie glaubten die ganze Zeit Rita Kimmkorn und ihre lügenhafte Artikel für Personen die nicht in der Lage sind Realität und Träumerei zu unterscheiden. Und dann versuchen sie alles was ihnen in den Weg kommen könnte zu eliminieren aber dafür komme ich später....."Harry wandte Umbridge einen ernsten Blick der sie sofort bleich werden lies.  
  
„Mr. Potter.. ich bitte sie....."fuhr Bones erneut ohne Wirkung.  
  
„Und hier das letzt was ich ihnen jetzt noch sage bevor ich weiter fahre..... Auch wegen ihrer Unachtsamkeit und Gier ist mein Pate, Sirius tot Minister..... und derjenige der meine Eltern verraten hat steht wieder in Dienste Voldemorts. Volltreffliche Arbeit haben sie geleistet!"  
  
Ein peinliches Schweigen trat ein. Die Kugel hatte nicht geleuchtet. Viele Zauberer tauschten ernste Blicke. Andere schockierte. Dumbledore saß da und lächelte nicht, blickte aber kurz zu Harry.  
  
„Nun... also.... fahren sie fort." Das war wohl das einzige was Fudge sagte. Von jetzt an erzählte Harry alles schnell. Sein viertes Schuljahr und sein fünftes. Dann beendete er sein Bericht und schwieg. Fudge blickte blasser als sonst und Umbridge wandte immer wieder ängstliche Blicke zu Harry. Ron und die anderen hatten es gemerkt und es war eine große Genugtun, es mit zu erleben.  
  
„Da gibt es noch etwas Minister."Sagte Harry während er sich erhob. „Was denn?"fragte Fudge gleichgültig. „Professor Lupin." „Professor Lupin?" fragte Fudge, „Ja. Ich spreche hier nicht nur für mich sondern für fast ganz Hogwarts. Wir wollen das Lupin, sollte er die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste nicht wirklich verlassen gehabt haben zu wollen, wieder haben. Ich weiß das die meisten wissen das Professor Lupin ein Werwolf ist und das er eigentlich eine Gefahr mit sich bringt aber eines werde ich hier klar stellen und zwar das wir in Hogwrats noch keinen besseren Lehrer hatten wie Lupin. Lockhart war ein Hoffnungsloser Fall und Umbridge eine praktisch unkompetente Lehrkraft. Währe es Lupin nicht gewesen, hätte ich den Pratonus-Zauber nicht geschafft und währe schon lange von den Dementoren geküsst worden. Das ist alles..... nein das ist noch nicht alles......"  
  
Harry blickte zu Umbridge hoch. „Ich möchte hier außerdem mitteilen das Umbridge letztes Jahr dafür zuständig war mir diese beide Dementoren aufgehalst zu haben. Außerdem drohte sie mich mit dem Crutiato-Fluch und hatte die Formel schon halb ausgesprochen bevor Hermine sie aufhalten konnte."  
  
Keine zwei Minuten später hatte man Umbridge gefasst die sich schreiend wehrte und immer wieder schrie, es sei eine Lüge wobei der Lügendetektor verrückt zu leuchten anfing und laute Pips-Geräusche vor sich gab.  
  
Dann setzte sich Harry auf seinem Platz und wurde von seinen Freunden gratuliert. Dann ging es weiter. Ron wurde nach vorne gerufen. Etwas nervös, setzte er sch dort und sagte aus. Seine Art zu erzählen war immer wieder etwas stotternd aber sie hielt sich an der Realität fest. Er erzählte viel aber nichts davon war von großer Wichtigkeit. So wurde er keine zwanzig Minuten später in sein Platz zurück geschickt.  
  
Bei Hermine war es allerdings anders. Die Aufmerksamkeit die sie damals schon bekommen hatte, vertiefte sich als sie mit ihrer Aussage anfing.  
  
„Also... Hermine Granger. 16 Jahren alt. Am 2 Juni des nächsten Jahres 17. Muggel-Abstammung. Wohnsitz jetzt in York. Keine Bestrafungen und in kürze im sechsten Schuljahr Hogwarts. Bitte, sie können anfangen!"  
  
Hermine Erzählung war anders als die von Ron. Ron hatte immer wieder übertriebene Worte angewendet doch Hermine sagte kühl, direkt und trocken aus so das es nicht nötig war sie zu unterbrechen. Sie erzählte alles von ihrer Perspektive aus. Sie zog aber nicht die Aufmerksamkeit allein durch ihre Äußere Erscheinung sondern du ihre Interpretation der Ereignisse. Sie wirkte Selbstbewusst und Ruhig.  
  
„Mrs. Granger. Sie behaupten also Voldemort sei zurück, sind ihn aber nie begegnet, richtig?"  
  
„Natürlich bin ich ihn nicht begegnet, aber Harry Wort reicht mir schon aus um daran zu glauben."  
  
„Aber gesehen habe sie ihn nicht obwohl sie sich an jenen Tag im Ministerium aufhielten?"  
  
„Ich war da, im Ministerium doch ich weiß nur das während unseres Kampfes gegen die Todesser, ich von einem Fluch getroffen wurde und das Bewusstsein verlor. Ich erwachte später im Krankenflügel.  
  
Fudge hatte offenbar etwas Mühe alles in die Reihe zu kriegen.  
  
„Sie scheinen in der tat eine tüchtige Hexe zu sein, Mrs. Granger." Sagte Bones die ein Pergament in den Händen hielt und es las. „Durchaus glaubwürdig was sie in den letzten Jahren alles an Geheimnissen gelüftet haben. Wenn man sich ihr Zauber-Repertoire anschaut? Du meine Güte. 118 Zauberformeln und das nach fünf Jahren! Außerdem neun davon der UTZ- Klassen."  
  
Viele nickten anerkennend wobei sie rosa anlief, Hermine.  
  
„Mrs. Bones, bewundern sie sie bitte später. Nun gut... haben sie noch etwas hinzu zu fügen?"  
  
„Nein Minister, das währe alles."Sagte Hermine und erhob sich.  
  
Die Aussage von den anderen war zwar noch von Interesse aber sehr kurz. Im Grunde genommen wiederholten sie das was Harry erzählt hatte und kräftigten es nur noch etwas mehr.  
  
Als es dann fertig und es bereits nach 14:00 Uhr war, setzte Fudge eine lange Pause ein. Es waren noch nicht alle Sachen besprochen doch für Harry und seine Freunde sollte es vorläufig alles gewesen sein und so verließen sie, geführt von Mrs. Und Mr. Weasley denn Senat-Raum.  
  
Sie begaben sich in eine Cafeteria um schnell etwas leichtes zu essen bevor sie wieder nach Hause kehrten. Die Stimmung war gut und sogar Harry wirkte erfreut. Fred und George redeten immer wieder und scherzten über Fudge und ganz besonders Umbridge. Neville lächelte als Luna ihm eine außergewöhnliche Geschichte erzählte und Ron musste die lobenswerte Sätze seiner Mutter aushalten.  
  
„Toll gemacht Harry."Sagte Hermine strahlend und erheiterte gleich noch mehr als sie Harry endlich wieder ehrlich lächeln sah. „Du aber auch." Sagte er und sein Gesichtsausdruck war außergewöhnlich sanft und zugleich erschöpft. Sofort beschloss sie Harrys gute Laune länger aufrecht zu erhalten denn sie ahnte schon das sie bald erlöschen würde.  
  
„Komm!"sagte sie und nahm seine Hand und riss in nahezu hoch. „Mr. Weasley, Harry und ich gehen etwas spazieren."Sagte sie und Mr. Weasley nickte lächelnd. Dann zog sie Harry schnell mit sich und sie verschwanden aus der Cafeteria. Egal wie nobel die Absicht von Hermine war, es würde ganz anders verlaufen. In wenigen Augenblicken, würden sie ein weiteres Mal durch die Hölle gehen müssen, aber das erzähle ich euch das nächste Mal.  
  
-Was wohl als nächstes passieren wird?

LIEBE GRÜSSE

MATORIF


	6. KAPITEL V Alptraum

HALLO AN ALLE!!  
  
Danke für eure so nette und zum Teil, kritische Rückmeldungen. Die weiß ich alle wirklich zu schätzen. Hier geht es nun weiter.... viel Spass!!!!!  
  
**Schnuckiputz**: Ja, hast recht. Ich werde diesen blöden Endsatz weglassen..... kling schon doof!!! Danke!  
  
**Archie**: Nein, keine Todesser. Kompliziert es dir hier zu erklären aber du wirst schon sehen. :-)  
  
**Meike**: Hi, so hier steht die Fortsetzung. Viel Spass.....  
  
**Fidi**: Autorentruppe? Oh... Gott... welche Schande.... ein Tippfehler. Oh Gott....  
  
**HJ-HJ**: Danke für deine Hilfe als BETA, aber ich habe jetzt jemanden gefunden. Vielen Dank!!  
  
**Mices**: Hallo.... voila, hier steht due Fortsetzung. Schön lesen....  
  
**Quizer**: Hallo, neu hier was? Danke für diese Information. In der tat hat sich deshalb einiges jetzt geändert. Danke!!  
  
**Alex Black5**: Mit Abstand die härteste Kritik aber auch Richtig. Danke. Ich hoffe das dieser Chap besser geworden ist. SALUDOS!!!

**KAPITEL V Alptraum**  
  
„Wohin bringst du mich hin?"fragte Harry Hermine, die ihn bei der Hand hielt und hemmungslos mitzog. „Wirst du schon sehen, Harry. Wirst schon sehen."antwortete sie mit einem ziemlich heiteren Ton. Harry aber zog sie etwas zu sich um sie zu bremsen. „Ist ja Gut Hermine. Hetzt bitte nicht so. Wir haben ja Zeit!"sagte er. „Na gut."gestand Hermine und führte Harry mit eine angenehmere Gangart.  
  
„Also, wohin soll es gehen?" wiederholte Harry seine Frage. „Zum botanischer Garten natürlich!"„Botanischer Garten? Hier im Ministerium?" „Ja, Noch nie davon ge..... nein sehr wahrscheinlich nicht. Also Harry. Es gibt hier einen solchen Garten für Gäste die sich die Zeit vertreiben wollen. Es soll sehr schön sein, hat mir Mrs. Weasley erzählt." erklärte sie Harry. „Nun.... also Hermine? Mir währe es lieber wenn....." „Keine Sorge Harry... ich weiss schon." schnitt sie Harry ins Wort und pfiff lebensfroh vor sich hin und schweifwedelte etwas mit dem Kopf wobei ihre jetzt, weniger zottigen Haare, wild tänzelten.  
  
Also, das ist aber eine andere Hermine, dachte Harry sichtlich überrascht und folgte Hermine ohne irgend welche Einwende, die jetzt sogar in eine recht hüpfende Gangart hinübergegangen war. Kurz bevor sie zu einer T- Kreuzung kamen, tauchte ein Mann, von der linken Seite auf und kam ihnen entgegengelaufen. Dieser war in einem grünen Umhang gekleidet und hatte lange blonde Harre. Sah beinahe wie Lucius Malfoy aus, hatte aber eine recht grosse und flache Nase. In der Hand hielt er ein Notizenbuch der mit eine Kette, die Harry äusserst bekannt vorkam, einmal umbunden war. Ein Zeitumkehren? Hermine aber merkte gar nichts denn sie war so in ihrem Plan versunken, Harrys gute Laune aufrecht zu erhalten das sie den plötzlich höhnenden und hinterlistigen Lächeln des Mannes nicht bemerkte den er ihr und Harry geschenkte. Harry bemerkte es aber natürlich und als Dieser an ihnen vorbeiging, sah ihn Harry nach wie er dann um die Ecke bog und verschwand.  
  
Als Hermine dann aber Harry ernstes Gesicht sah, enttäuschte sich ihre Miene. „Harry?......."brachte sie desillusioniert hervor. ".... Habe ich was Falsches getan?" Harry sah sie an und lächelte wieder doch diesmal wiedereinmal ohne innere Freude. „Nein, überhaupt nicht!" log Harry. Hermine seufzte enttäuscht und Harry legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich bin wirklich in Ordnung Hermine. Wirklich!" sagte er und Hermine wusste, das wenn sie Harry nicht besser gekannt hätte, ihn sehr wahrscheinlich auch geglaubt hätte. Sie hatte wohl oder üblich aber darin versagt seine Laune aufrecht zu erhalten. Wichtig für sie war es im Moment Harry auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
  
„Bitte, Harry. Sag mir, habe ich irgend was getan? Du wirkst plötzlich so ernst!"sagte sie. „Es ist...."„Es ist?"„Nur... es ist dieser Mann der gerade an uns vorbei gegangen ist."„Mann? Wovon redest du?" „Der mit dem grünen Umhang. Sag bloß nicht du hast ihn nicht bemerkt." „Harry? Da war niemand."„Unmöglich!"sagte Harry und drehte sich um. „Ich war mir sicher. Ausserdem hat er uns bedrohlich und zugleich höhnend angeguckt." „Harry, du wirkst müde. Komm beeilen wir uns." sagte sie und zog Harry diesmal etwas fester mit sich. Harry wehrte sich nicht aber ein seltsames Gefühl nage an seinem Gewissen.  
  
Sie erreichten am ende des Ganges den Lift mit dem sie in die Tiefe herabfuhren, zum botanischer Garten. Die Fahrt nach unten würde noch eine kurze Weile dauern. Schliesslich war das Ministerium ernorm groß und reichte bis zu den tiefsten Orten der Erde. So, beschloss Hermine mit irgend etwas anzufangen um Harry, in starker Hoffnung, aufzumuntern. Es irritierte sie Harry mit diese ernste und gedankenverlorene Miene zu sehen.  
  
„Also Harry. Was erhoffst du dich fürs nächste Schuljahr?" fragte sie mit äusserst interessierter Stimme. „Tja.... ich würde sagen; Ein ruhiges Jahr ohne irgendwelche Probleme, aber.... ha.... nur in meinen Träumen, denkst du nicht?"  
  
„Wieso sagst du das?"  
  
„Hermine.... komm schon. Erwartest du wirklich das ich mir die Hoffnung mache jemals ein ruhiges Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen zu können? Tu doch bitte nicht so als habe sich etwas geändert!" „Aber es haben sich doch Dinge geändert!"flüsterte sie enttäuscht. Harry sah sie mit einem äusserst seltsamen Blick den er bisher noch nie gehabt hatte und der in Hermine etwas ebenso seltsames verursachte. Diese grüne, starke Augen die sie mit einer solchen Intensität anblickten, ließen ihr Magen schwummrig werden.  
  
„Doch. Hat sich was geändert!"sagte Harry dann schlicht und sah hinauf zum Stockwerkzähler der jetzt auf –89 zeigte.  
  
Keine Hoffnung mehr für Hermine. Harry war wieder in seine ruhige, verlassene Art gefallen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und sie kamen zu einem Gang dessen Enden, der Lift und eine grüne Tür waren. Der Gang war lang und sehr breit. An den Wänden hingen mehrere naturartige Gemälden und über ihnen, schwebten Glasskugeln die für Licht sorgten. Seltsam, wie es Harry vorkam, waren sie allein und er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet auf andere zu stossen. „Äh... sag mal Hermine..... sagtest du nicht der botanischer Garten sei eine sehr beliebte Gegend im Ministerium?" „Ich denke das auf Grund von Voldemorts Rückkehr die Leute hier gar keine Zeit haben um es zu besuchen. Denkst du nicht?"„Kann sein."„Komm, gehen wir weiter." schlug sie vor. Sie hatten die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht als Harry plötzlich anhielt.  
  
„Harry? Ist was?"fragte Hermine und wollte schon weitergehen doch Harry packet sie an der Hand. „Warte."sagte er energisch und mit festen Ton. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären aber er hörte ein seltsames Geräusch im Kopf. Es klang als würde etwas Schrilles pfeifen aber äusserst gedämpft und von weit her. Ausserdem fühlte er sich plötzlich sehr unwohl im Gang hier und er erinnerte sich plötzlich an all das, was er durchlebt hatte während seines letzten Aufenthalts hier im Ministerium. „Seltsam!" sagte Harry unsicher. „Ich habe plötzlich so ein Gefühl von......  
  
Ein Geräusch das so klang als hätte man ein faustgroßer Stein zu Boden gerollt, erklang im Gang.  
  
Harry sah sich hastig um und zu seinem Entsetzten, erkannte er das keine fünf Meter vor ihnen, eine Granate aus dem nichts erschienen war, umbunden von einem..... Zeitumkehrer?  
  
Das ist ein Witz, dachte Harry während er Hermine, die tatsächlich länger brauchte um die Lage zu checken, am Arm packte und weg von der Granate zerrte. Die Granate ging hoch mit einem Höllenlärm. Im selben Augenblick, erschallte die Alarmsirene und die Lichter über ihnen, wechselten zu rot.  
  
„Weg hier Hermine!"rief Harry und sie rannten zum Lift. Hermine schrie kurz auf als eine weitere Granate hinter ihnen detonierte doch es kam schlimmer als erwartet. Jäh erschien, direkt vor ihnen, eine weitere Granate, auch diese mit einem Zeitumkehrer verbunden. Harry bremste und erneut, riss er Hermine mit nach hinten, sie vor sich stellend und als die Granate explodierte, schleuderte die Impfaktwelle alle beide zu Boden. Harry über die schlotternde Hermine. Und wieder erschien eine weitere. Unmittelbar nach der Detonation der Letzte, neben ihnen. Harry, reflexartig, schlug sie weg, so das sie, während er Hermine hochriss, weit weg detonierte. Es war so laut das ihre Trommelfelder jetzt wehtaten.  
  
Im dunklen, rötlichen Licht, war die Sicht schlecht und der Rausch der Granaten, machten es nur noch schlimmer. „Schnell!"befahl Harry und zerrte Hermine mit sich die ihre linke, freie Hand, gegen ihr linkes Ohr gepresst hatte und gar nicht merkte das sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie stürmte so schnell sie konnten und hörten hinter ihnen weitere Granaten hochgehen und das herabfallen von Steinbrocken der Decke. Harry bediente den Schalter und zum Glück öffneten sich die Lifttüren sofort. Sie schlüpften hinein doch die Hoffnung in Sicherheit gekommen zu sein erwies sich als falsch. Die Lifttür stand kurz davor sich zu schließen als sich eine weitere Granate direkt unter ihnen zeigte. Hermine kreischte schrill auf und Harry, entsetzt aufstöhnend, ging schlagartig in die Knien und schlug die Granate weg, so das sie gerade noch durch den schmalen Spalt beider Lifttüren hinausschoss und, als sich diese schlossen, detonierte.  
  
Beide pressten sich gegen die Wand. Dann eilte Harry zum Schalter auf der rechten Seite es Lifts und hantierte die Taste zum Stockwerk –15 von wo sie aus gekommen waren. Der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung und erst jetzt bemerkten sie das sie außer Atem waren, mit verschwitztem Gesicht und noch dazu bleich. Nun, Hermine war todbleich um genau zu sein und ihre Augen glasig. Sie hörten weiter unten weitere Granaten hochgehen und der Gedanke dass eine weiter hier erscheinen könnte lies sie noch mehr Angst verspüren doch nichts passierte. Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand gegenüber Hermine die zu Boden gerutscht war, die Beine zusammengezogen und sich verängstigt umsah und nicht zuletzt Blickkontakt zu Harry suchte.  
  
Die Alarmsirene hörten sie nur noch sehr gedämpft. Harry wusch sich der Schweiss von der Stirn mit seinem Ärmel weg und kniete vor Hermine. „Alles in Ordnung?"fragte er sachte. Hermine nickte zitternd.  
  
„Gut.... sind wohl und auf davon gekom....."  
  
Der Lift stoppte plötzlich zwischen Stockwerk –22 und –23! Das rote Licht im Lift machte das Ganze nur noch schlimmer. Harry sah sich um. „Wie... wieso stoppen wir?"quiekte Hermine. „Weiss nicht. Vielleicht wegen den Alarm? Das verstehe ich nicht!" Harry drückte die Knöpfe doch nichts passierte. Es vergingen etwa zwei Minuten und es blieb gleich. Die Alarmsirene schrillte noch und das rote, schwache Licht blieb gleich.  
  
„Das waren doch Zeitumkehrer, oder?"fragte Harry die immer noch am Boden sitzende Hermine die ihre linke Hand immer noch gegen ihr linkes Ohr gepresst hielt und dann merkte Harry das etwas Blut daraus hinaussickerte. „Du bist ja verletzt."würgte Harry erschrocken hervor. „Ist schon gut." sagte sie und schüttelte ihm ihre rechte Hand entgegen. „Nichts ernstes." „Nicht ernstes?!!" brachte Harry jetzt aufgebracht und noch besorgter hervor. „Schnell lass sehen!!"befahl er barsch und kniete neben ihr. Sie nahm die Hand ab. „Es tut weh, das ist mir klar aber hörst du gleich gut wie vorher?"„Ich höre gleich gut Harry. Sicher ist einfach etwas geplatzt aber...."ein knisterndes Geräusch nach Metall über ihnen brachte alle Beide dazu zu verharren. Dann hörte es sich so an als würden die dicke Stahldrähte irgendwie zerreißen. Zerreißen?  
  
„Oh nein.... bitte nicht."murmelte Harry und erhob sich mit Hermine die etwas wackelig in den Beinen war. Die Geräusche nahmen zu und der Verdacht das sie mit dem Lift stürzen würden, kroch in ihnen gewalttätig hoch. Hermine gab einpaar stöhnende Sätze wie; Nur das nicht... lass es nicht so enden......  
  
Auch Harry zuckte immer wieder wenn es heftig knirschte oder ein metallsplitterndes Geräusch entstand. Dann plötzlich löste sich über ihnen etwas und der Lift rutschte, abrupt etwa einen Meter in die Tiefe bevor es wieder stoppte. Hermine keuchte auf und Harry verlor, unerwartet das Gleichgewicht für kurze Zeit. „Harry... er... der Lift....er wird doch nicht etwa........"Hermine keuchte auf.  
  
Erneut rutschte der Lift in die tiefe. Diesmal gut vier Schritt. Jetzt hörten sie wie sich die Stahldrähte über ihnen verdrehten und kurz davor standen zu reißen. „Das muss ein Traum sein."dachte Harry als mit einem lärmenden Krach der Lift in die Tiefe stürzte.  
  
Es war sehr wohl der Schock der alle beide dazubrachte nicht zu schreien oder irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Ihre Herzen schienen stehen gebliebe zu sein und der Höllenlärm die die äußere Liftwände verursachten, während sie kratzend, den Liftschacht herabraspelten, war so laut das es unmöglich war sich etwas zu zurufen  
  
Dann brach Hermine zum ersten mal in eine solche Hysterie die Harry nahe zu um den verstand brachte. Sie umklammerte sich so fest sie konnte um Harry und stieß ihre Angst in Lauten aus. Harry rührte sich nicht. Gelähmt stand er da und merkte nicht das er instinktiv das Gleichgewicht zu halten versuchte. „Das war's dann wohl."war sein erster Gedanke gewesen. Dann ging das Licht aus und in grausame Finsternis, sausten sie dem Tod entgegen. Seine Eingeweiden verkrampften sich schmerzhaft. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt, der Schweiss schoss ihn aus den Poren und eine Beine fühlten sich furchtbar wacklig an. Was sollte er tun?  
  
Ein heftiges Erschütternd des Lifts, lies Harry und Hermine zu Boden knallen und ein Spalt öffnete sich an der Rückwand des Lifts. Wildfliegende Funken strömten ins Liftinneren. Harry versuchte aufzustehen doch Hermine hielt ihn immer noch fest umklammert. Starr vor Angst wie er fühlen konnte. Sollten sie beide so sterben? Auf diese Art und Weise? Er musste aber irgend etwas tun. Irgend etwas.....  
  
Er versuchte sich von Hermines Umklammerung zu lösen doch diese lies ihn nicht los. „Lass mich los Hermine!" rief Harry verzweifelt. Die Funken sorgten ein wenig dafür, um einen wagen Umriss des Lifts zu bekommen. Der Lärm, die Funken, das Gefühl die Schwerkraft unter ihren Füße bei nachlassen.. Das Ganze war....  
  
„Jetzt las los!" brüllte Harry, befreite sich und richtete sich auf. Hermine kroch weinend in eine Ecke und kauerte sich dort zusammen. Der Gedanke Harry habe sie verlassen tötete sie allmählich. Zumindest dachte sie so und Harry stand nun da. Aufrecht aber was sollte er tun? Es gab einfach keine Hoffnung und.... der Stockwerkeszähler zeigte auf –123. Wie lange noch bis sie zerschellen würden? Wie lange noch!!!!  
  
„Gott... lass ein Wunder geschehen... lass ein Wunder geschehen... lass ein...."  
  
_Harry_!, erklang eine Stimme im Kopf des jungen Zauberers.....  
  
So, voila, finito!  
  
Hat es euch gefallen?  
  
Grüsse  
  
Matoruf


	7. KAPITEL VI Zeitmanipulation

HALLO!  
  
Rückmeldungs-Antwort!!!  
  
**laser-jet:** Hi Jet, neu hier? Toll!!! Ich hatte einpaar Probleme mit dem Hochladen!! Tut mir Leid!!   
  
**Eeus**: Ich bin wirklich überrascht. Interessante Überlegung!! Nun, du wirst schon sehen!! Grüsse!!   
  
**Hohnich**: Hallo!! Toll das sie dir gefällt!! Ja, die Story ist etwas schwirieg zu erfassen aber ich habe bereits alles im Kopf!! Hier gehts weiter!! Grüsse, Matorif (Leider hatte ich einpaar Probleme mit dem Hochladen!! Tut mir Leid!)   
  
**Thorin Eichenschild**: HalloThorin. Danke für deine unterstüzende Art! Einige Fehler sind in der tat witzg aber ich werde mich dennoch bemühen sie einzuschränken!! : - )   
  
**YanisTamiem**: Tut mit leid aber es musste sein. Hier geht es ja aber weiter!  
  
**Quizer**: Hi. Nun, ich werde jetzt immer nach ende eines Kapitel hinschreiben wie lange ich für den nächsten brauchen werde!!! :-)   
  
**HJ-HJ**: Naja, stimmt schon aber ich werde eine Erklärung dafür finden. Den Lift, meine ich! :-)   
  
**Meike**: Ah, Meike... tut mir Leid. Naja... hier hast du ja die Fortsetzung. Viel spass!!   
  
**Archie**: Irgendwie werden sie das schon aber hoppla.....   
  
**MadJAy** : Tja, diese Granatemn erfüllen schone einen Sinn aber den kannst du dir ja sicher vorstellen!   
  
**Fidi**: Ups.... Autor-Tipp-Fehler!!   
  
**Schnuckiputz**: Ich muss gestehen das du eine ganz gute Logik hast!! GUT, aber lass dich überraschen.!!   
  
**nk3l**: Noch ein neuer? Das gibt mir hoffnung auf schnelles weiterschreiben!! Danke!   
  
**kathleen potter**: Hallo!! Danke für deine lieben Rückmeldungen. So lang....!!! Tja, das mit der Stimme bleibt im Moment ein Geheimnis! Darf ja nicht alles jetzt schon preisgeben, ne?!

* * *

****

**KAPITEL VII „Zeitmanipulation"**  
  
Harry schlug die Augen auf. Zunächst sah er alles irgendwie stark verschwommen vor sich bevor sich sein Blick, unter funkendem Licht, schärfte. So erkannte er das er auf einem Bett lag und rechts von ihm, Dumbledore auf einem Sessel der ihn freundlich anfunkelte. Harry fühlte sein Körper außerdem seltsam angespannt und sein Kopf schmerze als ob sein Gehirn aus Pudding währe und bei jeder Kopfbewegung wackeln würde. Er sah das er sich in einen weißen Zimmer aufhielt mit Tisch, Garderobe und ein Vorhang den man um sein Bett hätte ziehen können. Ein Krankenzimmer vielleicht?  
  
„Prof. Dumbledore!"flüsterte Harry. „Guten Abend Harry. Wie ich sehe geht es dir jetzt viel besser. Hier, trinkt das. Es wird deine Schmerzen vollständig zum verschwinden bringen."sagte Dumbledore und reichte Harry einen Becher, mit etwas dampfendes drin, entgegen. Die Brühe die darin war ähnelte die des Vilsaft-Trankes die Hermine vor Jahren einmal gebraut hatte. Zuerst zögerte Harry doch dann riss er sich zusammen und trank. Widerlich der Trank war doch mit effektive Wirkung. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und er fühlte sich viel wohler in seiner Haut. Auch verschwanden die Kopfschmerzen. Nach dem trinken, legte er den Becher auf dem Nachttisch wo er seine Brille fand. Dann wandte er sich wieder Dumbledore.  
  
„Professor? Was genau.... wie komme ich hierher wo ich doch....." „Ah... das Harry werde ich dir jetzt erklären. Aber davor musst du mir erzählen was passiert ist, nach dem du mit Miss Granger, den Cafe verlassen hast." sagte Dumbledore. Harry erzählte Dumbledore alles bis zum Punkt wo er offensichtlich im Lift das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. „Ich sehe, eine Lücke also. Nun Harry. Wer weiß schon was wirklich passiert ist aber eines ist Klar. Die Notbremsen setzten an und so konntet ihr unbeschadet das Ganze überstehen. Seltsam ist nur das der Lift im Stockwerk -674 zum Stilstand kam und bis dort unten hätte es mehrere Minuten gebraucht." „Wie erklären sie sich das?"„Im Moment noch gar nicht Harry. Ich habe einpaar Hypothesen aber die eine ist unwahrscheinlicherer als die andere. Zerbrich dir darüber jetzt nicht den Kopf."  
  
Harry nickte und hob dann die Augenbrauen als habe er sich gerade an etwas wichtiges erinnert. „Wie geht es Hermine?"„Keine Sorgen Harry. Es geht er viel besser als wir erwartet hätten." „Warum? Ist sie verletzt?" „Nein, aber noch etwas unter Schock. Dieser Zwischenfall war wohl etwas zu viel für sie und es hat ihr eine menge Kraft gekostet. Sie ist bereits im Fuchsbau und ruht sich dort aus. Ich hielt es für das beste." „Gut, aber warum bin ich noch hier?"„Ich wollte noch mit dir einpaar Dinge besprechen Harry."erklärte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme und fuhr fort: „Du wirst dich doch sicher fragen von wo diese Granaten hergekommen sind, oder?" „Allerdings. Sie waren mit Zeitumkehrer verbunden also lässt es sich denken das sie..."„... aus der Zukunft kommen, Ja. Voldemort beginnt die Zeit zu manipulieren. Sie zu verändern. Nicht der von Heute sondern der aus der Zukunft. Eine sehr gefährliche und gewagte Sache. Wie und weshalb er es tut, wissen wir nicht aber eines steht fest, Harry. Er versuchte dich aus dem Weg zu schaffen."  
  
„Das ist nichts Neues!"antwortete Harry schlicht und klar und zog die leichte, weiße Decke aus. Dann schaute er wieder zu Dumbledore mit plötzlich verwunderte Miene. „Sie sagten die Notbremsen seien aktiviert worden, Professor?"Dumbledore zögerte unmerklich. Dann nickte er und Harry nickte bestätigend zurück. Seltsam, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten. Kaum hatte er die Augen aufgemacht, war er nicht mehr im fallenden Lift sondern im Krankenbett. Das war zwar nicht das erste Mal das ihm so etwas wiederfuhr aber es blieb immer ein seltsames Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit. „Wie hat Voldemort es denn geschafft im Ministerium Zeitumkehrer zu benutzten?"fragte Harry nach einem kurzen Schweigen. „Das ist noch unklar Harry. Die Antworten liegen alle in der Zukunft wo wir doch kein Zutritt haben. Aber wir können vermuten das Voldemort offenbar in der Zukunft erneut hier im Ministerium steht. Ob er es erobert hat oder nicht. Aber ich kann dir keine korrekte Antworten geben Harry."  
  
Harry merkte das es keinen Zweck mehr hatte Dumbledore mit irgendwelchen Fragen die nicht beantwortet werden konnten zu belästigen. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und erhob sich. „Wissen die anderen was passiert ist? Die Weasleys und so?."fragte Harry während er sich die Schuhen, die unter seinem Bett lagen, anzog. „Das tun sie. Natürlich versuchen wir diesen Zwischenfall geheim zu halten so das es Voldemort in dieser Zeit nichts erfährt aber wer weiß wie stark die Zeit jetzt manipuliert worden ist. Eine erschreckende und todgefährliche Sache."„Gut, jetzt nur kurz Professor. Wo bin ich?"„In einen Krankenzimmer im Ministerium. Alastor Moody und Tonks warten draußen am Ende des Ganges auf dich. Sie werden dich zum Fuchsbau zurückgeleiten."sagte Dumbledore und ging ums Bett auf Harry, mit leichten Schritte, zu. Dabei hielt er in der Hand mehrere Hogwartsbriefe und Harrys Zauberstab.  
  
„Hier Harry. Dein Zauberstab. Er wurde von der Beschränkung der Zauberei für Minderjährige entlastet. Du kannst mit anderen Worten von jetzt an außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern."„Im ernst?" fragte Harry überrascht und zugleich erfreut. „Gewiss Harry. Da Voldemort jetzt zurück ist und du ein wichtiges Ziel in seinen Augen bist, beschloss das Ministerium dich von dieser Beschränkung zu befreien. Zum Schutz. Und das hier sind die Briefe fürs nächste Schuljahr für Fred, George, dein Freund Ron und Ginny Weasley. So wie für Miss Granger und dich. Außerdem die Zaubergrad-Resultate."  
  
Harry nahm sie entgegen und bedankte sich. Dumbledore lächelte. Harry ging zur Tür und öffnete sie um Dumbledore den Vortritt zu lassen doch Dumbledore ging geradewegs auf seinen Sessel zu und setzte sich. „Ich habe noch eine Besprechung mit jemand anderem noch Harry. Bis dann in Hogwarts." Harry nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Auf dem Weg, zu Moody und Tonks, kam ihn ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren entgegen der in schwarze Jeans, Pullover und Jeansjacke gekleidet war und weiße Turnschuhen trug. Außerdem einen schwarzen Umhang. Harry erblickte auch ein brauner Gurt wo eine Zauberstabscheide angemacht war und natürlich den Zauberstab. Er lächelte Harry nickend an und lief an ihn vorbei und Harry, der ihn kurz nachsah, erkannte das er in Dumbledores Zimmer eingetreten war. Dieser Mann, nach Harry Vorstellung, wirkte in erster Linie überhaupt nicht wie ein Zauberer sondern wie ein Muggel auf höchster Art.  
  
.....-----ooooo0000000000ooooo-----.....  
  
Tok tok tok.... Es klopfte an der Tür.  
  
„Herein."sagte Dumbledore gelassen und zauberte eine Teekanne, zwei Tassen und ein Teller mit Keksen hervor auf dem Tisch. Der junger Mann trat ein und lächelte Dumbledore herzlich an. „Komm, setzt dich." forderte Dumbledore dem jungen Mann heiter an und zauberte ein weiterer Sessel herbei neben den niedrigen Tisch der gedeckt war. „Ich habe etwas sehr interessantes herausgefunden Professor!!"sagte die sanfte und milde Stimme des Mannes. „Wirklich?"sagte Dumbledore als könne er es nicht glauben und schmunzelte. „Diese Granaten...."fuhr der junger Mann fort während er sich hinsetzte, „..... wurden aus dem Jahre 2006 und wenn meine Berechnungen stimmen, am 18. Mai entsandt. Also in etwa vier Jahren." „Ach wirklich?" sagte Dumbledore und wirkte nicht sehr überrascht. „Oh ja. Was mich aber mehr wundert, ist ob es wirklich Voldemort war." „Wer sonst könnte es gewesen sein, Rallion?" sagte Dumbledore und seine Stimme klang nicht fragend während er sich hinsetzte. „Wenn es wirklich Voldemort war, Professor, dann muss er in der Zukunft in Schwierigkeiten stecken. Warum sonst würde er einen solchen waghalsigen Frevel begehen?" fuhr der junge Mann namens Rallion ungehindert fort.  
  
„Voldemorts Pläne sind meistens immer im Dunkeln verborgen und die aus der Zukunft können wir erst recht nicht erkennen."„Mag sein Professor. Haben sie Harry ..... nun... von Harphyn in Kenntnis gesetzt?" fragte Rallion jetzt behutsam als handle es sich um ein heikles Thema. Dumbledore antwortete nicht sofort sondern nahm ein Schluck Tee. „Nein..." sagte er dann schlicht, „.... habe ich nicht und selbst wenn ich es getan hätte, könnte Harry damit nichts anfangen. Wenn ich ihn von Harphyn, der größte der Vier, erzählt hätte, dann... Nein, er ist definitiv noch zu jung. Er muss bedauerlicherweise ein gewisses Alter erreichen bevor er überhaupt etwas mit Harphyn anfangen kann."  
  
„Klar, sollte man meinen. Nicht wie bei mir, oder?" sagte Rallion sarkastisch. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und machte Rallion klar ersolle darüber keine Scherze machen aber Rallion grinste und nahm sich ein weiterer Schluck Jasmin-Tee. „Ich bin allerdings mehr als überrascht das Harry Harphyn so lange ertragen konnte. Denken sie nicht auch, Professor?" Dumbledore nickte anerkennend. „Ja. Harry ist wirklich mehr als außergewöhnlich und Harphyn weißt das mehr als genau." „Natürlich. Wir reden hier immerhin von Harphyn Professor. Er muss es ja am besten wissen. Er ist ja der höchstrangvoller unter uns, nicht?" „Das stimmt...", sagte Dumbledore. „... hast du sonst noch was heraus gefunden?"  
  
„Nur das die Donuts in der Cafeteria echt grässlich sind." sagte Rallion und nahm sich eine Kekse.  
  
.....-----ooooo0000000000ooooo-----.....  
  
So traf Harry auf Moody und Tonks die in begrüßten und ihm klar machten, es sei bereits drei Uhr Morgens. War er über zwölf Stunden, Bewusstlos gewesen? Ohne weiteres, begaben sie sich zur Kaminen-Flohpulver-Zentrale von wo sie aus in den Fuchsbau gelangten wo Mr. und Mrs. Weasley auf sie, am Küchentisch sitzend warteten. „Oh Harry!!" stieß Mrs. Weasley besorgt aus. „Geht es dir gut mein Lieber?" „Ja, natürlich." gab Harry zurück. „Komm ich bring dich in dein Zimmer. Du musst müde sein." „Äh:... Mrs. Weasley? Ehrlich gesagt könnte ich jetzt eine Tasse Kaffe ganz gut ertragen."sagte Harry schnell. Sie nickte.  
  
„Also, wir gehen wieder. Potter Immer wachsam sein!" knurrte Moody. „Bis bald Harry."sagte Tonks und schon waren sie verschwunden.  
  
Während Harry die Briefe auf den Tisch legte und sich hinsetzte, brachte ihn Mrs. Weasley eine heiße Tasse Kaffee. Mr. Weasley sass da und sagte: „Harry? Du solltest bevor du dich wieder hinlegst, kurz bei Hermine vorbeischauen."„Schläft sie denn nicht?"„Wer weiss. Sie hat aber schon sehr viel geschlafen und ausserdem fühlt sie sich nicht wohl. Hat dich seit dem Unfall nicht gesehen und wirkt äußerst besorgt." „Klar.... das hatte ich eigentlich vorgehabt."sagte Harry und trank schnell sein Kaffe. Dann nahm er die Briefe und stieg leise die Treppen hoch und blieb vor der Zimmertür stehen und klopfte drei Mal leise daran. Er wusste nicht ob er warten oder hineintreten sollte. Jedenfalls, öffnete er langsam die Tür und durch den Spalt der sich langsam breitete, erkannte er das eine Kerze brannte. Sehr wahrscheinlich eine auf dem Nachttisch. Ohne zu zögern, schloss er die Tür wieder und sah sich erstmals um. Es bemerkte sofort Hermine die im Bett lag, gestützt von mehreren Kissen so das sie halbwegs aufrecht lag. Sie trug ein weißes Nachtkleid an und die weiße Decke reichte ihr bis zur Gürtellinie. Ihre Haare offen und die Augen geschlossen. Harry, während er sich ihr näherte, schmunzelte. Das Ganze kam ihm wie Dornröschen vor.  
  
Er setzte sich neben ihr auf dem Bett und betrachtete sie erstmals. Er zögerte sie zu wecken. Zu sehen wie sie friedlich da lag und schlief, ihr Gesicht entspannt und wie sich ihr Bauch und Brust hob und senkte, ließen Harry zögern. Ihre Haut war etwas bleich und ihr Atem tief und fest. Krummbein lag am Boden zusammengekauert auf einem Kissen und schnurrte vor sich hin. Es vergingen mehrere Minuten als Harry dann genug Mut fasste, um seine Hand über die ihre zu legen und ihren Namen zu wispern wobei sie die Augen öffnete und entspannt seufzte.  
  
Harry hätte eigentlich erwartet dass Hermine ihn kurz anblicken, ihn dann grüßen und anlächeln würde doch stattdessen vollzog sie eine jähe Bewegung wobei sie ihre Arme um seinem Hals umschlang und ihn so fest umarmte das er ein leichtes Knacken an seinem Hals spürte und hörte. Klar umarmte er zurück und wunderte sich, nicht verlegen zu werden. Immerhin spürte er Hermine zum ersten Mal so ziemlich genau. Also ihre Haut und Rückenmuskeln, aber das war ja kein Wunder, bei ihrer Kleidung.  
  
„Hermine! Ist ja gut. Du brichst mir noch den Hals!" flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr. Langsam lösste sie sich von Harry und blieb dennoch nahe an ihm, aufrecht im Bett. „Gut!", dachte Harry als er sah das Hermine keine Tränen in den Augen hatte wie es bei ihr normalerweise der Fall war. „Ich dachte, ich schaue Mal bei dir vorbei!"sagte Harry um irgendwie ins Gespräch zu kommen aber Hermine antwortete nicht sondern fing von ganz woanders an. „Dir geht es doch gut Harry, oder?"klang ihre Stimme und wirkte besorgt. „Das sollte ich dich fragen, Hermine!"konterte Harry und erklärte ihr dass es ihm wirklich gut ginge. Dann schwiegen sie alle Beide eine Weile während sie sich immer wieder anblickten. Sich tief in die Augen sahen als seien Wörter gar nicht mehr nötig. Dann aber erkannte Harry das Hermine mit den Augen herabschielte und als er ihr Blick folgte, sah er das seine Hand erneut auf ihres lag. Er zog die Hand zurück und versuchte es gelassen erscheinen zu lassen.  
  
„Hier Hermine! Die ZAG-Resultate. Ich habe sie von Dumbledore bekommen. Öffnen wir sie?"fragte Harry und hielt ihr ihres entgegen. Erfreut sah er das Hermine viel weniger besorgt aussah. Sie nickte. Im Stillen öffneten sie ihre Briefe wobei Harry diesmal etwas mühe hatte. Dann, plötzlich, stöhnte Hermine stickig aus und Harry, verlor sein Brief, zuckend, aus der Hand der zu Boden fiel.  
  
„Was... was ist?"fragte er.  
  
„Ohnegleichen mit Auszeichnung!"quiekte sie hervor und ihr Gesicht brannte vor Freude.  
  
„Mit Auszeichnung? Gibt es das?"  
  
„Oh ja... aber nur wenn man mindestens zwölf Fächer belegt hat und sie mit Ohnegleichen besteht."sagte sie als könne sie es immer noch nicht glauben.  
  
„Hättest du wirklich etwas anderes erwartet?" fragte Harry ironisch und nahm sein Brief auf.  
  
„Natürlich nicht Harry."sagte sie und betrachtete alle ihre Ohnegleichen- Noten. „Jetzt aber du Harry."sagte sie plötzlich und legte ihr Brief auf ihre Oberschenkel.  
  
Harry öffnete sein Brief und sah sich seine Noten an doch er hatte wie Hermine kein Grund sich wie sie zu erfreuen.  
  
„Harry?"fragte sie behutsam als Harry ihr sein Blatt reichte.  
  
**_Harry Potter_**  
  
_ZAG-Resultate:_  
  
Fächer: Wahrsagen: _Annehmbar_

Zaubertränke: _Erwartungen nicht erfüllt_

VGDDK: _Ohnegleichen_

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: _Ohnegleichen_

Pflanzenkunde: _Erwartungen erfüllt_

Geschichte: _Annehmbar_

Verwandlung: _Erwartungen erfüllt  
_  
GESAMTNOTE: **_Erwartungen erfüllt._  
  
_Für Berufe als;_** Auror, Zaubertrankkunst, Alchemist, Medizin, Geschichte und Naturbiologe, keine ausreichende Kenntnisse.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüssen  
  
Marry Hank,  
  
Vorgesetzte für Berufswegeverwaltung  
  
Hermine sah Harry an. „Tja, für eine Kariere als Auror wird es wohl nicht reichen." sagte er bitter, „Snape hat es mit Absicht getan. Dieses Schwein."Er stand auf und lief zum Fenster um in die Nacht hinaus zu spähen.  
  
„Das kann er nicht machen. Du hast unmöglich so abgeschnitten Harry!" sagte Hermine. „Oh.. ich weiß..... nur denke ich hat er es getan um es mir heimzuzahlen." sagte Harry und erklärte Hermine weshalb Snape es wahrscheinlich getan hatte. Nämlich auf Grund seiner Entdeckung in seiner Vergangenheit während der Okklumentik-Stunde.  
  
„Trotzdem. Das ist nicht richtig. Er, als Lehrer!!  
  
„Egal... ich komme ganz gut zurecht. Außerdem muss ich von jetzt an kein Unterricht mehr bei ihm nehmen. _Das_, ist das allergrößte! Und außerdem, wer weiß ob ich überhaupt so lange Leben werde um eine Ausbildung als Auror zu...."Er hörte Hermine hart und zittrig einatmen und als er sich ihr wandte, sah er das ihr Gesicht traurig und etwas blasser aussah.  
  
„Sag so was nicht Harry!"murmelte sie. „Sag so was nicht, bitte!"  
  
„Tut.. tut mir Leid!"flüsterte Harry leise und setzte sich wieder neben ihr.  
  
„... ich weiß es Harry."flüsterte sie dann.  
  
„Was ich dir sagen wollte -!!! Du weißt was-?"fragte Harry verdutzt.  
  
„Harry. ich weiß das mit der Prophezeiung. Ich weiß was von dir erwartet wird und... und...."  
  
„Woher?"fragte Harry und seine Stimme klang heißer.  
  
Hermine erzählte Harry vom Brief und wie sie es erfahren hatte und dann folgte ein weiteres Schweigen. Hermines Blickt haftete sich an Harry dessen Gesichtsausdruck zwischen besorgt, ernst und überrascht wechselte. Er erhob sich wieder und lief einwenig im Raum umher, Hermines Augen immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. Dann blieb er stehen und sah sie mit einem zitternden Lächeln an.  
  
„Verrückt, nicht?"war das einzige was er sagte.  
  
Nächster Kapitel erscheint am Wochenende. Am Sonntag um genau zu sein.  
  
Viel Spaß!!  
  
Matorif


	8. KAPITEL VII Die Winkelgasse

**Kapitel VII „Die Winkelgasse"**  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht mehr so richtig erinnern als er mit allen anderen, den tropfenden Kessel ereichte, ob er an jener Nacht, als er mit Hermine über die Prophezeiung gesprochen hatte, ihr Zimmer erleichtert oder besorgt, verlassen gehabt zu haben. Es hatte sogar eine kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen gegeben wo Hermine versucht hatte Harry zu überzeugen das Prophezeiungen doch nicht immer richtig waren und oberflächlich. Daraufhin erklärte Harry ihr mehr darüber und so gingen Hermine schnell die Ausreden aus. Jetzt erst begriff sie weshalb Harry in letzter Zeit so schnell die Nerven verlor wenn man über Sirius und Voldemort, ja sogar über das Ministerium sprach ohne dabei etwas nützliches erreicht zu haben. Er wollte Ruhe haben. Viel Ruhe zum Nachdenken. Natürlich waren er, Dumbledore und sie die einzigen die über diese Prophezeiung wussten und es auch vorläufig bleiben würden.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, nach Harrys Ankunft, erfuhr man das Ron eine Annehmbar- Zag-Note erhalten und enttäuscht gewirkt hatte. Hermine hatte daraufhin ganz kurz ihre Ohnegleichen preisgegeben ohne mit Auszeichnung, zu ergänzen. Die Tage daraufhin verliefen ruhig und entspannt. Hermine hatte sich bestens erholt und dieser dramatischer Zwischenfall im Lift war in Vergessenheit geraten. Als ob das nicht schon genug gewesen war.  
  
Harry hatte die Tage vor dem Besuch in der Winkelgasse mit Fred und George trainiert, jetzt da er von der Einschränkung für Minderjährigen befreit war und mit viel Eifer fing er an, seine neue entdeckte Zauberformeln zu üben. Hermine, Ginny und Ron setzten sich oft am Grassboden und beobachteten Harry beim üben. Keiner, ausser Hermine, wusste weshalb Harry so verbissen übte. Ron kam es viel zu seltsam vor und Ginny dachte dass Harry es sich viel leichter hätte machen können aber Hermine wusste warum und versuchte, ihrerseits, Harry beim aussprechen der Formeln behilflich zu sein. Setzte sich neben ihm an fast jeden Abend, während er seine erweiterte Aufsätze nieder kritzelte und half ihn dabei. In der Tat hatte Harry bereits seine Hausaufgaben, längstens, erfüllt und hatte spass daran gefunden, eigene Themen zu bearbeiten. Hermine genoss es somit, zum ersten Mal, an der Seite Harrys, Hausaufgaben zu machen und mit ihm neue Lösungswege zu finden. So verbrachten sie oft bis Mitternacht am Küchentisch wo Ron, selten daran teilnahm und wenn, immer am Tisch einschlief.  
  
Die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Hermine hatte eine andere Art genommen. Es ging nicht über enge Freundschaft sondern, irgendwie verschmolz sie mit Ereignissen die sie umklammerten, so dass sie praktisch nicht mehr sagen konnten, was sie für einander fühlten. Ob reine Freundschaft, Familienband oder gar Liebe?  
  
Am letzten Ferientag, reisten sie also, Mittels Flohpulver, in die Winkelgassen um ihre Schuleinkäufe zu erledigen, die Harry bereits hatte. Angekommen, teilten sie sich auf. Während Ginny mit ihre Zwillingsbrüder zum Kräuterladen ging, machten sich Ron, Harry und Hermine auf dem Weg ins Flourish & Blotts, um die Bücher zu besorgen. Während der Verkäufer mit Ron, die Bücher sammelte, stiegen Harry und Hermine in den zweiten Stock hoch um sich dort umzusehen. Es gab viele Bücherregale und man musste aufpassen um nicht über, die am Boden liegenden Bücher, zu stolpern.  
  
„Schau Harry. Diese Bücher hier könnten dich interessieren." Sagte sie eifrig und winkte Harry zu sich. Es handelten sich um einige Bücher die Harry bereits im DA-Raum gesehen hatte und standen in Sonderangebot. Einige von ihnen, die er nicht kannte, nahm er zur Hand und schnupperte darin während Hermine sich woanders umsah. Diesmal in Bücher wie z.B. ; Schöne Frisuren leicht gemacht. Aber davon wusste Harry natürlich nichts.  
  
Harry war so vertieft im Buch das er nicht bemerkte wie jemand ihn an der Schulter tippte. Erst als sich erhob und das Buch versorgte, bemerkte er das jemand neben ihm, sehr nahe stand und, als währe er von einer Tarantel gestochen worden, hüpfte er beiseite und seufzte erleichtert aus als er erkannte das es nur Cho gewesen war die ihn ihre Schuluniform gekleidet da stand, ihre Haare hochgeflochten.  
  
„Ha... hallo Cho.... hast mich erschrocken...." Sagte Harry leise und versorgte das zweite Buch in der Hand. „Schön dich zu sehen Harry." Sagte Cho mit glückliche aber zugleich nervöse Stimme. „Wirklich?" dachte Harry verblüfft. Wieso sagte sie jetzt so etwas?, fragte sich Harry doch Cho fuhr fort. „Hattest du schöne Ferien?" fragte sie und wünschte sich augenblicklich nicht danach gefragt gehabt zu haben. Sie wartete darauf das Harry sie etwas böse anblicken würde doch dieser nickte. „Ja. Sie waren sehr ruhig und effizient."Sagte er mit etwas kühler aber ehrlicher Stimme. Dann schwiegen alle beide eine Zeitlang. Harry, weil er nichts zu sagen hatte und Cho weil sie nicht wusste wie anfangen.  
  
„Harry? Also... es geht um folgendes....ich... weiss das ich mich wie eine Zicke benommen habe.... naiv und dumm.... und ich kann verstehen wenn du... das heisst...."  
  
Harry wandte ihr den Blick zu und Cho erkannte das er bereits wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte. Einpaar Sekunden sah Harry Cho so intensiv an das ihr Herz zu rassen anfing und ihr Magen ein flaues Gefühl erhielt. Dann aber seufzte Harry und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Zwischen uns Cho.... kann es einfach nichts geben."Sagte er trocken und nahm ein anderes Buch zur Hand das er kaufen wollte. Er hörte Cho eine enttäuschte Laute atmen. „Warum?" brachte sie kleinlaut hervor. Harry antwortete nicht sofort. „Weil ich nicht mehr wie damals bin. Ich verspüre nicht mehr das gleiche wie damals. Vor den Sommerferien, natürlich und Cho?..... Ich empfinde nicht mehr das gleiche für dich."Harry war etwas überrascht so etwas sagen zu haben ohne dabei klein zu erscheinen. Er wusste das Cho es, höchstwahrscheinlich, schwer hinnehmen würde aber es entsprach der Wahrheit und ausserdem war Cho nicht mehr die Art von Freundin die er sich, jemals zu haben, erhoffte.  
  
In Wirklichkeit war sie ein ganz normales Mädchen. Ständig von gackernden Freundinnen umgeben die sich um Aussehen und Jungs interessierten. Warum auch nicht? Und eben, ein bescheidenes Leben führten, ohne Verpflichtungen im Moment und solches Zeug. Ausserdem war da die Frage ob Cho an seiner Seite geblieben währe oder bleiben würde, wenn sie wirklich alles erfahren würde?  
  
„Ich.. dachte... jetzt da ich endlich weiss wie Codrig gestorben...." „Verstehe!"unterbrach Harry hitzig. „Jetzt da du Klarheiten hast über ihn kannst du ihn zur Seite schieben und dich mit recht dich Voll und Ganz mich widmen. Deine Mutter muss wohl bei der Konferenz dabei gewesen sein." „Nein, das wollte ich nicht sagen....."„Doch. Ich weiss, das es vielleicht am besten gewesen währe es dir zu sagen aber jedes Mal wenn du mit ihm anfingst kam es mir so vor als würdest du mich zur Seite schieben. Als währe ich Luft für dich und nichts weiter als ein Werkzeug mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Erinnere dich doch mal welche Fragen du mir bei unseren ersten Treffen in Hogmead gestellt hast. Das alles nervte mich!" „Du... warst eifersüchtig?"fragte Cho und schaffte es nicht ihre erfreute Emotion zu unterdrücken die dennoch nicht lange hielt.  
  
„Böse!"donnerte Harry jetzt und Cho wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich mochte es ehrlich nicht Cho, aber jetzt ist es mir Egal. Jetzt ist alle anders..... ganz anders...." Er machte eine Geste zum gehen. „Warte Harry...."flehte Cho. „Bitte Harry.... gib mir noch eine Chance. Nur eine kleine Chance... bitte....."Harry überkam grosses Mitleid für Cho. Er hasste es wenn man ihn etwas anflehte. Das erinnerte ihn an Voldemorts Art. Er hasste es. Hasste es. Er drehte sich Cho entgegen. Nahm seine Hand und legte es auf ihrer nassen Wange. „Tut mir Leid Cho... aber es ist vorbei. Besser du vergisst mich so schnell wie möglich. Ich kann dir nicht das geben was du dir wünschst.... nicht mehr.... ich denke das ich es niemandem geben kann."Er zog die Hand zurück und sah Cho einpaar Sekunden an. Chos Augen waren so schnell rot geworden und ihre Haut wirkte blass.  
  
Als Harry Cho dem Rücken gekehrt hatte, fragte sie Harry etwas, womit er niemals gerechnet hätte. „Und Hermine Granger?"  
  
Harry blieb abrupt stehen. Er blickte über seine rechte Schulter zu Cho. „Was soll mit Hermine sein?"fragte er wieder kühl. Er erkannte in diesem Moment dass er mit bestimmten Menschen nicht gerne über seine besten Freunden sprach und Cho, war leider einer von ihnen. „Mit ihr würdest du doch gehen!"sagte Cho und ihre Stimme klang unkontrolliert und vollkommen verzweifelt. „Warum ziehst du Hermine da hinein?"„Weil ich.... bist du mit ihr....."„Cho!"sagte Harry warnend als wolle er Cho klar machen damit aufzuhören doch ohne Erfolg. Dann bevor Cho weiter reden konnte, sagte Harry; „Mal angenommen Cho ich währe in Hermine verliebt. Sie währe alles für mich. Mehr als das und gleichzeitig ziehe ich Gefahr mit mir. Alle die mir nahe stehen, verschwinden einer nach den anderen. Denkst du wirklich ich würde dann Hermine, so nahe an mich ran lassen? Natürlich, währe es schon ein Wunder sollte sie jemals so für mich fühlen. Solange Voldemort nicht vernichtet ist, werde ich wohl kaum Eine haben. Das habe ich jetzt begriffen. Und stell dir vor... Voldemort bekommt Wind davon. Was denkst du würde er tun?"sagte Harry ernst und gleichzeitig enttäuscht über die Realität. Cho sagte nichts. Sie starrte Harry einfach an. Dann murmelte sie; „Du liebst sie also..."  
  
Harry wandte den Blick wieder der Wendeltreppe zu und schnaubte beißend. „Ich weiss es nicht einmal!"und mit diesen Wörter, lies er Cho stehen und hatte nur noch ein Wunsch. Die Bücher zu bezahlen und zum Quidditchladen zu flüchten. Dort hoffte er für kurze Zeit Ruhe zu finden. Wer weiss, vielleicht war ein neuer Besen erschienen? Er war so damit beschäftigt gewesen den Laden zu verlassen das er nicht bemerkt hatte das Ginny, etwas Abseits gestanden war, und seine Unterhaltung mit Cho, mitbekommen hatte.  
  
Angekommen, sah Harry das zwei neue Besen erschienen waren. Oder besser, vor über einem Jahr. Ein Sauberwisch XY, so wie ein Donnerblitz der eine erweiterte Version des Feuerblitzes darstellen sollte. Dieser beschleunigte von 0 auf 270 h/km in 9 Sek. und hatte einen eingebauten Blitzableiter. Der Konstruktionsbau war exakt wie der Feuerblitz, nur das der Stil grau war und der Schweif silberfarbig war. Hatte ein Sicherheitsgurt und einen kleinen Sitz und obwohl es schon verlockend war, kaufte es sich Harry natürlich nicht. Er würde immer mit seinem Feuerblitz fliegen. Und als er den Laden verlies um nach Hermine und Ron zu suchen, dachte er das Malfoy es sehr wahrscheinlich haben würde, sollte wieder Quidditch geben.  
  
Er traf auf seine Freunde die ihn offenbar gesucht hatten. „Harry, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" fragte Ron. „Ich war kurz weg." Antwortete Harry wahrheitsgerecht. „Ich komme doch ziemlich gut klar."Fügte er hinzu. Und so kehrten sie zum tropfenden Kessel. Auf dem weg dorthin; „Du Harry. Ich habe Cho gesehen. Hat heulend den Bücherladen verlassen."Sagte Ron. „Hast du sie gesehen?"Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."Log er und es war ihm egal das Hermine ihn mit einem Lüge-Nicht-Harry-Blick, ansah. Doch dann entspannte sich ihr Blick als Harry ihnen doch erzählte was passiert war. „Und du hast abgelehnt? Na ja, wundert mich nicht. Hast es ja hinter dir, Mann."Sagte Ron. „Ich denke du hättest etwas sanfter sein können Harry." „Warum?"fragte Harry Hermine und runzelte die Stirn. „Na denkt doch mal nach. Cho muss sich jetzt furchtbar elend fühlen. Jedes Mädchen würde so reagieren wenn... also... wenn ihre Liebe nicht erwidert wird." „Da weiss ich wohl aber... Hermine? Du redest so als hätte jemand deine Liebe nicht erwidert."  
  
„Wie?"Hermine verschluckte sich. „Ich und eine Liebeserklärung?" „Gerade hast du gesagt wie man sich fühlt und es klang als hättest du darin Erfahrung, oder irre ich mich?" Ron sah Hermine ernst an so dass sie leichtrosa anlief. „Nein...."murmelte sie verlegen, „... aber das ist doch logisch, oder?"Harry seufzte laut. „Das reicht jetzt aber."Sagte er. Bis zum tropfenden Kessel sagte keiner etwas. Dort angekommen, setzten sie sich mit den anderen zu Tisch und machten sich daran, etwas zu bestellen. Im tropfenden Kessel herrschte viel Leben und es gab nur sehr wenige freie Tische um sie. Der Wirt an der Theke hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, und während Mr. Weasley die Bestellungen anordnete, unterhielten sich die Weasleys, Hermine und Harry.  
  
In diesem Augenblick, als die Bestellung ankam, öffnete sich die Tür des Wirthauses und ein junges Pärchen betrat die Stube wobei sie die Aufmerksamkeit vieler auf sich zogen. Ganz besonders die bildhübsche, junge Dame die sich heiter umsah. Ihre schwarze Haare reichten ihr bis zur Hüfte und hatte sie mit einer roten Schleife zu einem breiten, flachen Pferdeschwanz gebunden der wie ein Wasserfall an ihrem Nacken und Rücken herabfiel. Sie trug ein blaues, ärmelloses Kleid und Sandalen. Hatte sehr schlanke Hüften und kleine Brüste. Ihre Augen, konnte man von weit erkennen das sie rot waren und ihre Haut schien wie Porzellan zu sein. Sie hatte ausserdem etwas japanisches in sich. Bei ihrer Ausstrahlung und Körperbau. Entzückt, umklammerte sie sich am Arm des jungen Mannes den Harry und Hermine sofort wieder erkannten. Er hatte diesmal aber keine Jeans an sondern weise Kurzhosen, ein lockerer, schwarzer Kragen-T-Shirt, Turnschuhe und trug ein Rucksack am Rücken.  
  
Das Pärchen schlängelte sich den Tischen entlang und es sah so aus als liefen sie zum Tisch, wo Harry und die anderen sassen, zu. Mr. Weasley erhob sich und lächelte Rallion zu. Der junge Mann, namens Rallion winkte Mr. Weasley zu und blieb vor dem Tisch stehen. „Mr. Weasley. So eine Überraschung sie hier zu treffen." Sagte Rallion herzhaft. "Ganz meinerseits Rallion. Wer ist den diese Dame?" „Diese Dame hier?" fragte Rallion verwundert und sah seine Begleiterin äusserst skeptisch und unsicher an. „Dame? Sie??" wiederholte er und die junge Dame sah ihn entrüstet an. Ginny und Hermine hatten sofort gemerkt das die junge Dame offenbar etwas beleidigt war doch Ron und Harry hatten besser verstanden was los war und grinsten sich an.  
  
„Sie ist doch keine Dame."Fuhr Rallion ernst fort und die junge Dame zuckte leicht. Hermine und Ginny verspürten sofort einen gewissen Abscheu Rallion gegenüber. Wie konnte er so etwas sagen?  
  
„Ich würde sie eher als eine Göttin bezeichnen."Sagte Rallion jetzt sehr ernst und funkelte böse Mr. Weasley, mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, absichtlich an, so dass es jeder Merken konnte. Während die junge Dame plötzlich errötete, räusperte sich Mr. Weasley und sagte; „Natürlich,. Wie dumm von mir." Rallion sah sie jetzt mit einem schmunzelnden, zarten Lächeln an und sie lächelte jetzt rot zurück. Ron und Harry tauschten Blicke die eindeutig zeigten; Das-war-aber-zu-chic. Während Hermine und Ginny den Blick von: Wie-niedlich, hatten und sich leicht kichernd ansahen.  
  
„Ihr Name ist Lyloë."Sagte Rallion. „Sehr erfreut."Sagte jetzt Lyloë und verbeugte sich leicht. Mr. Weasley tat es ihr gleich wobei sein spitzer Hut in die Suppe fiel und ein Lachanfall im Tisch losging. „Was dagegen wenn wir uns gesellen?"fragte Rallion. „Ganz und gar nicht!" sagten Fred und George in Chor wobei sie eigentlich nur Lyloë gemeint hatten. Und so nahmen Rallion und Lyloë Platz am grossen runden Tisch. Ron hatte in diesem Augenblick nur Augen für Lyloë die sich elegant, hinsetzte und ihre Hände auf dem Schoss legte. Rallion bestellte eine grosse Butterbierflasche und fing an Lyloë über die Winkelgasse zu erzählen die er ihr später zeigen würde. Offenbar war sie eine Muggel und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung das es Zauberer und Hexen gab. Wollte Rallion es ihr offenbaren?  
  
„Nun Rallion. Wie war deine Zeit in Asien?" fragte Mr. Weasley. „Nun, äußerst informativ. Wusstet ihr das die Mongolen vor über 1500 Jahren, während ihrer Invasion in Japan, bereits grosse Kenntnisse in den drei Unverzeihlichen Flüchen hatten? Sehr interessant..... ups.. kleiner Scherz...."fügte Rallion schnell hinzu als Lyloë ihn ein wenig komisch aber lächelnd angeschaut hatte. „Eben.... jedenfalls müssen wir auf Fudges Entlassung stossen."„Er ist entlassen worden?" fragte Harry. Die andere tauschten erstaunte Blicke. „Oh ja..."sagte Rallion und als sie alle ein Glass Butterbier vor sich hatten. „Stossen wir auf Fudges Entlassung. Möge er einen Job finden der zu ihn passt!" schlug Rallion vor und hob das Glass. „Wer ist Fudge?"fragte Lyloë. Öh..... wer er ist? Nun, ich würde sagen ein Trottel, das ist er. Weißt du, er ist so etwas wie ein Minister gewesen und hat darin eben jämmerlich versagt. Aber ich erzähle dir später von ihm."Sagte Rallion und so stiessen sie.  
  
„Äh... Mr. Rallion?"sagte Hermine etwas zögernd. „Ja?" fragte Rallion singend, während er sein Glass mit Butterbier nachfüllte. „Waren sie.. nun... auch in Hogwarts?"fragte Hermine und bemerkte das Lyloë Rallion fragend ansah. Sehr wahrscheinlich fragte sie sich was sie damit gemeint hatte. „Oh ja.... vier Jahre aber." „Wieso nur vier?" fragte Harry. „Nun..."er lachte auf. „Das ist eine sehr persönliche Geschichte." „Die wir sehr gerne erfahren würden."Sagte Fred. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich je gesehen gehabt zu haben." Fügte George hinzu. „Im welchen Haus waren sie denn?" fragte Ginny. „Hufflepuff." Sagte Rallion stolz. "Hufflepuff?" sagten die Zwillinge würgend. „Also, es sieht so aus als würdet ihr nicht viel davon halten." Sagte Rallion feststellend. „Nun, ehrlich gesagt sind sie echte Pflaumen."Gestand Fred und sagte nichts mehr als er Hermines vorwurfvoller Blick sah. „Wirklich? Du meine Güte, sind die Hufflepuffs den so gesunken? Hm... Slytherin gewann zu meiner Zeit immer den Hauspokal. Natürlich auf unehrlicher Art und Weise. Snape schenkte ihnen die ganze Zeit Punkte. Aber in Quidditch, da machten wir sie immer platt."„Sie spielten auch Quidditch?" fragte Harry. „Ja, Klar." „Und welche Position?"fragte Ron.  
  
„Ich war Jäger. Jammerschade das ich mit vierzehn aufhören musste Quidditch zu spielen, richtig zu spielen."Seufzte Rallion. „Wieso?"fragte jetzt Mr. Weasley. „Nun, sagen wir einfach so das ich einen kleinen Unfall hatte." Erklärte Rallion kurz. „Waren sie Kapitän?" fragte Ginny. „"Nein.... ich war kein Kapitän. Obwohl man mir den Posten anbot."„Und sie lehnten ab?" fragte Harry. „Natürlich. Sonst hätte Snape der Mannschaft schaden können in dem er mich schadete denn er war.. nun... äusserst schlecht auf mich zu sprechen."„Das ist normal."Sagte Ron. „Oh nein, Ron....." sagte Rallion hastig. „Hat dich Snape denn schon mal so bestrafft im dem er dir 200 Punkte angezogen hat, dir eine drei Wochen harte Strafarbeit verspasste, Ausflüge nach Hogmead verbot, und alles daran gesetzt hatte das ich von der Schule fliege?"  
  
Die andere tauschten Blicke. „Wieso hat er das getan?" fragte Hermine und Rallion sagte:  
  
„Nun......................... ich habe ihn seine Haare verbrannt....................."  
  
Ein langes Schweigen trat ein der sich zu einem heftigen Lachanfall entwickelte. Alle Lachten. Fred und George kamen die Tränen und Ginny bekam Bauchschmerzen vom vielen Lachen. Hermine lehnte sich lachend nach hinten und Rons Gesicht lief feuerrot an. Mr. Weasley kicherte gedämpft.  
  
„Deshalb also, hatte er damals eine Perücke an Fred."dröhnte George.  
  
Die Unterhaltung verlief weiter Spannend. Rallion erzählte das er mit Snape lange Zeit Krieg geführt hatte. Wie oft er Snape verhext hatte. Ihn Schweineohren wachsen lies während des Unterrichts oder ihm Nachts ständig ärger machte. Auch erfuhren sie das Peeve, der Poltergeist sein bester Freund gewesen war und das dufte nur eines bedeuten. Nämlich das Rallion eine ebenbürtige Plage war denn wer konnte Peeves, der Meister des Chaos das Wasser reichen? Bis spät am Abend, sassen sie da und plauderten, tranken und erzählten sich Geschichten. Harry war müde aber noch unter Kontrolle. Ron allerdings, hatte Butterruhmbier probiert und wirkte leicht beschwipst. Ginny sagte gegen Schluss nichts mehr und Hermine hatte tatsächlich so viel getrunken das sie aussergewöhnlich lebendig geworden war und immer wieder in Lachanfälle fiel. Mr. Weasley versuchte daran nichts zu ändern. Sollten seine Kinder doch einmal spass haben.  
  
Dann aber, verabschiedeten sich Rallion und die müde Lyloë und verliessen den tropfenden Kessel. Offenbar würde er ihr ein anderes Mal die Winkelgasse zeigen. Die anderen bezahlten und zu Mr. Weasley Empörung, auch die Sachen von Rallion und Lyloë. Müde und schlafwünschend, erreichten sie den Fuchsbau.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AM 9. V. 2006 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
In einer alten Hütte Holz und Stein, eine sehr solide Hüte aus Holz und Stein um genau zu sein die mitten in einer schneebedeckte Steppe stand um die ein gewaltiger Schneesturm wütete und dabei das Haus nahezu mit Schnee bedeckte, sassen Voldemort und seine übrig gebliebene Todesser am Kamin. Sie froren obwohl genug Feuer brannte und hatten sich mit allem Möglichen angezogen. Einige zitterten, andere standen den Tränen nahe. Der Grund? Der Attentat auf Harry war fehlgeschlagen.  
  
„Was sollen wir jetzt tun, mein Lord? Malfoy ist tot und sein Sohn auch. Sie sind Tapfer ins verlassene und zerstörte Ministerium eingedrungen um die Zeitumkehrer zu benutzten doch alles bleibt gleich."Sagte Goyle. „Das habe ich auch bemerkt."Zischte Voldemort erzürnt. „Wie viele Zeitumkehrer haben wir noch?"„Noch fünf mein Lord!" „Gut. Horphus und Crabbe! Ihr werdet jetzt diesen Auftrag hier erfüllen. Verhindert das der Hogwarts- Express nach Hogwarts gelangt und versucht Harphyn zu töten. Zerstört die Brücke. Genügend Sprengstoff sollten wir haben. Hier die Koordinaten und versagt nicht."„Aber mein Lord. Das Wetter draussen. Wir schaffen es nie zur Brücke Hogwarts."Stammelten die beiden Todesser. Draussen pfiff der Wind so bedrohlich das die anderen Todesser sich ängstlich umsahen, in der Angst, die Hütte würde zusammenbrechen.  
  
Voldemort aber fuhr fort ohne dabei Crabbe und Horphus Aussage wahrgenommen gehabt zu haben. „Wo ist Har.... ach genug mit diesem Namen." Fluchte Voldemort. „Wo ist Potter im Moment?!"verlangte er zu wissen. „Wir denken das er in New York ist der bereits unter einer vierzig Meter tiefe Eisdecke begraben ist."„Und Dumbledore?"fuhr Voldemort unbeirrt fort. „In Moskau, mein Lord. Dort soll ein Taifun aus Schnee die halbe Stadt zerstört haben. Und Australien liegt bereits unter dem Meer. Mein Lord, was ihr getan habt... also...."„Ich weiss genau was ich getan habe und das zurecht. Aber wer hätte gedacht das die Konsequenzen die Harphyn vorausgesehen hat auch Stimmen würden."  
  
„Aber mein Lord. Was wenn ihr euch selbst eine Warnung schicken würdet?" „Dummkopf. Wie oft muss ich es den wiederholen? Nicht einmal ich kann das Gesetzt der Zeit so beeinflussen. Jetzt schweig." Er grunzte. „Wenigstens krepieren Muggel auf der ganzen Welt und Hogwarts liegt in Schutt und Asche. Bedauerlicherweise Potter nicht. Statt mich hier zu vernichten, begibt er sich in den toten Norden in der Hoffnung seine Freunde zu finden. Ha... die sind schon längstens tot....."  
  
„Mein LORD!!!"rief eine Stimme aus einem anderen Zimmer. Ein dicker Todesser kam herein gestürmt mit einem Radio in der Hand. „Hören sie!!" und stellte es auf dem Tisch.  
  
[Wie so eben erfahren, haben sich über Buenos Aires gewaltige Orkans entwickelt. Inzwischen muss die Stadt praktisch zerstört sein. Dieses weitere Phänomen erhält keine Erklärung. Es kann.....]  
  
Man hörte tosenden Lärm und Wind. Angstschreie. Dinge die zersplitterten wie Glas und Stein und rennende Schritte.  
  
[..... es kann nur noch eines bedeuten..... Achtung!! .... ARRGGHH!!!]  
  
STILLE  
  
„Tja, wenigstens krepieren sie, oder?"sagte Voldemort erneut und lächelte diabolisch. „Los, führ euren Auftrag durch. Wenn ihr Erfolg habt, sollte das hier nicht passieren."  
  
„Ja mein Lord!!"  
  
ENDE KAPITEL VII „Die Winkelgasse"  
  
So, jetzt geht es aber bald weiter, will ich meinen. Was hieltet ihr von diesen Kapitel?  
  
Liebe Grüsse  
  
Matorif


	9. INFO AN ALLE

AN ALLE Leser meiner Harry Potter Storys.

Erstens entschuldige ich mich für die lange Pause ohne ein einziges Mal ein Kapitel hochgeladen gehabt zu haben.

Ich hatte da mal ne Zeit da schrieb ich bombastisch viel und schnell doch jetzt da ich studiere bleibt mir praktisch keine Zeit mehr. Ausserdem verfüge ich nicht mehr über einen Pc was das ganze nur noch komplizierter macht.

Wenn ihr aber an der Story: **_Harry Potter und die Kraft des Harphyn_**, noch dran bleiben wollt, werdee ich in etwa drei Tage ein weiteres Kapitel hochladen.

Und hoffenlich in regelmässigen Intervallen.

DANKE

Matorif. : - )


	10. KAPITEL VIII Auf nach Hogwarts

Kapitel 8 „Der Hogwarts Express"

Harry, Hermine und Ron wurden unerwartet, als sie zum Gleiss 9 ¾ ankamen, mit tosendem Beifall empfangen. Schüler rannten den Drei entgegen und jubelten immer wieder ihre Namen. Auch fingen sie an ihre Händen zu schütteln und warfen ihnen immer wieder achtungsvolle Blicke zu. Harry, wie seine beiden Freunden, war Sprachlos denn er verstanden nicht warum. Die Mädchen stürzten sich nahezu auf Harry und Ron. Auch Hermine erging es gleich. Schüler die sie nicht kannten, baten ihr um Autogramme. Erst als Fred Harry eine Zeitung vor die Nase hielt, verstand er. Zu viel was er und seine Freunde während der Konferenz im Ministerium preisgegeben hatten, war in die Öffentlichkeit vor gedrungen. Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden packte er Hermine und Ron, und zog sie in einem freien Abteil des Zuges. Dort angekommen verschloss er die Tür und zog die Gardinen runter.

„Genau das war das letzte was ich noch gebraucht habe." Fluchte Harry und wurde noch verrückter als er sah wie Ron sich stolz zurücklehnte, offenbar das Ganze genießend. Hermine war irgendwo dazwischen gefangen. „Kann mir mal jemand sagen wie ich dieses Jahr in Ruhe verbringen soll?" fragte Harry. „Komm schon Harry. Außerdem glauben sie dir jetzt. Mensch die werden alle im DA teilnehmen. Ob du einen Hilfstrainer brauchen könntest? Mich vielleicht? Ha… du solltest damit anfangen Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste zu unterrichten." Scherzte Ron und Harry kochte vor Wut als eine Welle lautes Gekreische von Mädchen die gegen die Scheiben polterten erschallte. „Jetzt beruhige dich Harry. Es wird sich schnell abkühlen." Sagte Hermine, die es geschafft hatte ihre Röte zum verschwinden bringen. Harry setzte sich und schwieg. Wenig später klopfte es an die Tür und sie ließen Ginny und Luna hereinschlüpfen. Sie erklärte das sich das Ganze zu beruhigen schien und das man sie mit Fragen bombardiert hatte. So setzte sich der Hogwarts Express wenig später in Bewegung und die Reise begann.

Die Reise nach Hogwarts nahm seine alte Vorgehensweise wieder auf aber auf eine schöne wetterhafte Fahrt war nicht zu rechnen. Dunkle Wolken hatten sich über ihnen gesammelt und es war damit zu rechnen das es anfangen würde zu regnen. Während der Reise unterhielten sie sich. Die Themen sprangen hin und her. Gegen dem Nachmittag, es hatte leicht zu regnen angefangen, kam der kleine Speisewagen vorbei und Harry kaufte natürlich gross ein. Gemütlich assen sie als es an der Tür klopfte und Ginny sie öffnete. Dabei errötete sie als Rallion sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Hallo allerseits." Grüßte er munter und seine Augen wanderten gierig über die restliche Pasteten am Fenstersims. „Harry." Sagte er jetzt mit ernstgespieltem Ton. "Du hast doch nichts dagegen wenn ich die übrige Pastete verspeise oder?" Dabei zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Harry nickte obwohl er sie schon gerne gegessen hätte und so, mit einem Satz, sprang Rallion ins Abteil, setzte sich zwischen Ginny und Luna und fing an die Pasteten zu verspeisen. „Habe nicht gefrühstückt.... mapf... hatte... mapf.... viel um die Ohren." Erklärte er. Hermine und Ron schmunzelten über sein Verhalten. Daraufhin nahm er die Kürbissaftflasche eine Sekunde schneller als Ron der entsetzt mit ansehen musste wie Rallion sie ohne Unterbruch leer trank. Hermine konnte ein Lachen mit unterdrücken als sie Rons enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. Die Flasche auf dem Fenstertisch hinstellend, lehnte sich Rallion gesättigt zurück. „Schreckliches Wetter da draußen, nicht?" sagte er.

„Was machen sie eigentlich hier, wenn man fragen darf." fragte Ginny. „Ich... oh.... ich fahre auch nach Hogwarts." „Das ist uns schon klar aber warum eigentlich?" fragte Harry. „Nun, das erfährt ihr am besten beim Festmahl." „Sie unterrichten doch nicht etwa VGDDK, oder?" fragte Ron. „Ich? Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste? Nie!! Sicher nicht." Sagte er lächelnd. „Nein, ich bin wegen anderen Gründen hier. Aber wechseln wir doch besser das Thema, ja! Zunächst einmal......"

Die Kabinentür ging auf und alle wussten wer es war den mit Gewalt war sie aufgemacht worden. „Verschwinde Malfoy." Sagte Harry bevor Malfoy irgend etwas sagen konnte. „Ah.. Potter. Noch unter dem Lebenden........ wer ist den dass?" sagte Malfoy und zeigte auf Rallion der Malfoy einwenig schätzend anmusterte. „Nichts was dich angeht, Malfoy." Sagte Ron. „Schnauze Weasley. Wie ich mitbekommen habe hat sich dein Ruf ein klein bisschen verbessert. Wie fühlt man sich wenn man die Hand zum ersten Mal geschüttelt bekommt?"

Alle hätten erwartet das Ron die Beherrschung verlieren würde doch stattdessen sagte er: „Du fragst mich so was? Sieht so aus als hätte man dir die Hand nie geschüttelt Malfoy." Hermine, Luna und Ginny erlitten eine Lachanfall wobei Malfoy vor Wut kochend sein Zauberstab aus der Scheide zog und sie auf Ron richtete. „Jetzt bist du dran Weasley." Sagte Malfoy erzürnt. Er war kurz davor gewesen die Formel auszusprechen als.... „Steckt dein Zauberstab wieder in die Scheide." Erklang Rallions Stimme. Diesmal kühl und ernst. „Klappe." Blaffte Malfoy Rallion an. Stille war im Abteil zurückgekehrt. Crabbe und Goyle hatte ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe gezuckt und alle Vorteile lagen auf ihre Seite. „Diesmal Potter bezahlst du auch für deine Unverschämtheit. Mein Vater steckt in Askaban und meine beide Kumpanen hier ergeht es genaugleich."

„Ich denke das sie es nicht anders verdient haben." Malfoy sprach den Fluch aus doch das Zischen eines Umhanges stoppte die Lage. Rallion stand jetzt neben Malfoy, sein Zauberstab gegen Malfoy Hals sanft drückend. Malfoy blieben die letzten Silben im Halse stecken. Keiner hatte wirklich wahrgenommen wie schnell sich Rallion erhoben hatte. „Du kannst dich hinsetzten Harry." Sagte Rallion leise. „Ihr zwei, steckt jetzt eure Zauberstäbe weg und nun zu dir Malfoy. Runter mit dem Zauberstab." Malfoy tat es und flüsterte: „Glück gehabt Potter." Sein Gesicht aber war blass. „Bevor du artig wieder gehst, bekomme ich das hier von dir.... hop." Rallion tippte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes an Malfoys Vertrauensschülerabzeichen die sich in Luft auflöste. "Was..." würgte Malfoy. „Als Lehrer in Hogwarts degradiere ich dich als Vertrauensschüler. Vorerst. Ich werde mit Prof. Snape reden."

Malfoy war wie vom Donner gerührt. Auch die anderen waren kurz gelähmt. „Sie lügen." Flüsterte Malfoy. „Tu ich nicht. Jetzt ab mit dir sonst überlege ich mir eine unangenehme Straffe." Malfoy taumelte weg, gefolgt von Crabbe und Golye die Rallion dumme Blicke zuwandten. Rallion lächelte verschmilzt und noch breiter als er die Gesichter seiner Abteilgenossen sah. „Was denn? Überrascht?" fragte er und steckte sein Zauberstab in die Scheide.

„Sie sind... ein Lehrer?" fragte Ron verblüfft. „Ja." Antwortete Rallion schlicht. „Wie kann das sein? Ich meine.... wie alt sind sie? Haben sie bereits den Lehrabschluss absolviert?" fragte Hermine. „Also, ehrlich gesagt... nein. Aber ich bin als Lehrer eingestellt worden." „Und welches Fach?" fragte Hermine weiterhin beeindruckt. Rallion sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein... ich werde kein Lehrer in Hogwarts ersetzten. Nein, ich werde ein sehr interessantes Fach unterrichten." Ron und Harry tauschten Blicke. „Und welches denn?" fragte Luna. „Verraten werde ich es nicht. Nein, das muss noch warten. Außerdem werdet ihr jetzt nicht daran grübeln welches Fach man hinzugefügt hat. Dabei fällt mir ein. Wist ihr was mit Umbridge passiert ist?"

„Passiert ist? Die sitzt doch hoffentlich im Knast." Sagten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig. „Nein... tut sie nicht. Ich weiß leider nicht wie sie es geschafft hat aber sie wurde von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen. In der tat ist sie daraufhin untergetaucht." Erklärte Rallion. „Könnte es sein das sie ein Todesser ist?" fragte Ginny. „Durchaus Möglich." Nickte Rallion und sah aus dem Fenster. Schreckliche Wolken sammelten sich und es fing jetzt heftig an zu regnen. Die ersten Anzeichen von Blitz und Donner kamen zum Vorschein.

„Mr. Rallion?" „Ja?" „Darf ich sie fragen welche ihre beste Fächer sind?" fragte Hermine etwas vorsichtig da es sich jetzt um einem Lehrer handelte. „Unter uns, wenn kein Anderer anwesend ist, nennt ihr mich bitte Rallion, in Ordnung?.... Gut.... und meine Fächer? Also.... Ich würde sagen, Verwandlung, alte Runen und Sinnesmagie." „Sinnesmagie? Was st den das?" fragte Ron. „Magie die dazu dient Sinneseigenschaften zu verbessern." Sagte Hermine geschwind. „Aber Rallion. Ich habe gelesen das sie seit über 40 Jahren nicht mehr unterwissen wird auf Grund ihrer imponderable Nutzung." Fügte sie hinzu. Rallion sah sie prüfend an und lächelte innerlich. „Das ist schon richtig Hermine. Allerdings hat genau das mich dazu getrieben es heimlich zu erlernen. Sie kann äußerst nützlich sein."

„Ich habe außerdem gelesen das es so mächtige Sprüche gibt die einem dazu bringen können enorm hoch zu springen oder unter Wasser zu atmen. Auch das man, aber das ist sicher Märchen....... nämlich das es solche Sprüche gegeben hat mit denen man in der Finsternis sehen konnte und sogar durch Wände." Während sie das alles sagte, hatte Rallion eine kleine Pfeife aus seinem Umhang genommen und sie mit Tabak gestopft. Zündete sie jedoch nicht. „Wo haben sie all diese Dinge gelesen oder Erfahren Hermine?" fragte er etwas beeindruckt. „Du musst wissen Rallion, das sie ein richtiger Bücherwurm ist. Sie liest die Ganze Zeit und ... Mensch..... woher weißt du das alles Hermine?" sagte Ron.

Rallion und die anderen tauschten einpaar lustige und zugleich schräge Blicke. „Jedenfalls bin ich tief beeindruckt aber sollte ich das sein?" sagte Rallion nun mehr für sich selbst ohne irgendjemand in die Augen zu sehen. Eine Zeitlang sagte keiner etwas. Sie saßen schweigend da und taten irgend etwas. Hermine schlug ein Buch für alte Runen auf während Ron und Harry eine Runde Snape explodiert spielten. Luna und Ginny die etwas müde waren, dösten und Rallion rauchte seine rauchlose Pfeife.

Regen prasselte gegen die Scheiben und obwohl es recht früh war, war es schon recht dunkel geworden. Es donnerte und Blitze und man fühlte sich im warmen Zug wohl und geborgen während das Unwetter ihr Unwesen trieb. Gegen fünf gingen die Lichter der Abteilungen an da es draußen nun wirklich dunkel geworden war. Etwas außergewöhnlich im Sommer aber sehrwahrscheinlich lag es an dieser immense schwarze Wolkendecke.

„Das verstehe ich nicht." Erklang Hermines, typische verzweifelte Stimme wenn sie etwas nicht verstand und unterbrach die angenehme Stille. Harry und Ron die gerade eine Schachpartie spielten, wo Ron erneut kurz vor dem Sieg stand, wandten sich zu ihr und Rallion der eingeschlafen war, schreckte hoch. „Tut mir Leid." Nuschelte sie verlegen. Rallion rieb sich die Augen wach. „Ist was?" fragte er. „Also..... ich komme nicht mehr weiter mit dieser Übersetzung." Sagte sie. Ron und Harry spielten weiter.

„Darf ich mal sehen?" fragte er und reichte ihr die Hand. Sie gab ihm das Buch. Dort stand geschrieben:

**UTZ-Alte-Runen-Prüfungstest **

„Hm...." gab er vor sich und öffnete wieder die Seite wo Hermine ihre Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte. Sofort sagte er: „Echsenrunen der _Leviatars_ sind äußerst kompliziert und leicht zu verwechseln mit die der _Herenges_. Schau!..... Leviatars benutzen keine...." und so half er Hermine bei ihrer Arbeit. Jetzt da sie herausgefunden hatte das die eigentliche Sprache die sie übersetzten musste Leviatar war, hatte sie keine große Mühen mehr, allein zurecht zu kommen. Außerdem fragte sie sich wie es Rallion so schnell gelungen war herauszufinden das sie auf die Herenges getippt hatte? Wie hatte er so schnell begriffen wo ihr Fehler gewesen war? Es gab duzende von verschiedene Echsensprachen und es war praktisch unmöglich alle zu kennen. Nun, er war halt sehr wahrscheinlich ein Genie in alte Runen. Hatte ja selber gesagt das alte Runen zu seinen besten Fächer gehörten. Ob er doch nicht alte Runen unterweißen würde?

Professor Hikluk der bis jetzt für alte Runen zuständig gewesen war, war natürlich großartig aber auch er hatte manchmal bei der Übersetzungen grosse Mühe und ganz besondern bei der Echsensprache. „Und... hier..... diese Rune hier könne zwei Bedeutungen haben. Vertreibung oder Vernichtung. Ich würde Verstreibung reinkritzeln den die Leviatars leben noch heute und wurden nicht vernichtet während der Schlacht von Tramorf."

„Du, Harry?" flüsterte Ron „..... Der ist ja wie Hermine." „Denkst du?" fragte Harry und führte ein weiterer Schachzug aus der Rons Bauer niedermachte. „Ja... aber hast du auch gemerkt wie sie ihn anguckt?" fuhr Ron fort und Harry schielte nach rechts. In der Tat waren in Hermines funkelnden Augen Schwärmerei zu lesen und Harry schnaubte innerlich. Lächerlich sich darüber eifersüchtig machen zu lassen, dachte er und wartete bis Ron sein Schachzug ausführte. Aber er wandte dann noch einmal einen kurzen Blick Rallion zu der überhaupt nicht den Anschein erwecken lies mit Hermine kokettieren zu wollen. Er hatte ja außerdem eine Freundin oder?

Während sie sich weiter unterhielten, spielte oder lernten, dabei tranken und assen, war es draussen stockdunkel geworden und nur das Mondlicht beleuchtete die hügelige und waldreiche Landschaften Hogwarts. In etwa zwei Stunden würden sie endlich ankommen und hoffentlich warteten dort auch die Kutschen den in diesem Wetter zur Schule hinauf platschen zu müssen war keiner willkommen.

Unter Donner und Blitze fuhr er rote Zug weiter als dann etwas seltsames passierte. Man hörte die Lokomotive nicht mehr oder war der Sturm daran Schuld? Jedenfalls schien es einem so als würden die Wagons gleiten und immer langsamer werden. Harry, einer der ersten die es bemerkten, schaute aus dem Fenster als er plötzlich ein Geräusch in seinem Kopf zu hören anfing. Es war ein Geräusch den man eigentlich nur erhielt wenn man sehr tief unter Wasser tauchte auf Grund des Druckes. Dieses Geräusch aber wurde immer lauter und zwar so als würden seine Trommelfelder vibrieren. „Harry? Ist was?" fragte Ron als Harry sich besorgt umsah. Es war das gleiche Geräusch wie im Ministerium, kurz bevor die Granaten auftauchte, war ihm jetzt klar geworden.

„Rallion.... denkst du das ..... Rallion?" fragte Hermine als sie Rallions Gesichtsausdruck sah. Auch er war wie Harry aufgestanden und sah sich um. So, als würde er nach etwas lauschen wollen. Er wandte sich zu Harry. „Hörst du es auch?" fragte Rallion Harry. Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Sie auch?" Rallion nickte. Er öffnete die Tür und sagte zu Harry er solle ihm begleiten. Den anderen befahl er hier zu bleiben und als er und Harry die Abteilung verließen, tauschten die Zurückgelassenen unwissende Blicke.

„Was ist das für ein Geräusch?" fragte Harry Rallion auf dem Weg zur Lokomotive. „Warum hören die anderen ihn nicht?" „Ich weiß es nicht!" log Rallion. Sie liefen weiter zur Lokomotive oder zumindest hatten sie dass vor doch als sie zum Andockwagon ankamen der den Speisenwagon repräsentierte, mussten sie entsetzt feststellen das die Lokomotive weg war und die Brücke die vor ihnen näher und näher kam, zerstört war. „Mist." Zischte Rallion und betätigte die Notbremse die über ihm war doch nichts passierte. Sie fuhren ungehindert weiter.

Harry stand vorne, am ende des Wagens und sah durch die Türscheibe die Brücke immer näher kommen. Er gewann aber schnell die Fassung und wandte sich Rallion zu. „Professor?" „Ich weiss." sagte Rallion. „Hilf mir."

Harry folgte Rallion hinter der Theke und riss den Teppichboden mit den Händen auf wo sich unter einer kleinern Falltüre eine manuelle Notbremse befand. „Auf mein Befehl Harry ziehst du diesen Hebel hoch, verstanden?" Harry nickte. Sekunden später, hörte er Rallions stimme, jetzt, rufen und er zog die Bremse hoch. Die Eisenräder quietschten und der Zug kam Außergewöhnlich schnell zum Stilstand. Als Harry sich erhob, sah er das sie ein gutes Stück vor der zerstörten Brücke zum Stillstand gekommen waren und bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte hatte ihn Rallion darum gebeten alle Vertrauensschüler zusammen zu trommeln. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Dann stellten sich die Zuglichter ab und der Zug, stand tot vor einer zerstörten Brücke. Ohne Licht unter tosendem Sturm mit Donner und Blitz......

Dieses Kapitel habe ich ziemlich schnell getippt. Beim nächsten der Am Wochenende hochgeladen wird, werde ich alles daran setzten sie leserlicher zu tippen.

Bis dahin, Grüsse von Matorif!

SALUT


End file.
